Parting ways
by moirabb
Summary: Two girls from 21st century England, wind up in a frosty winter forest in the middle of the American revolution and stumble upon a very familiar assassin. Note, later on the age rating will go up.
1. 1 lost in the forest

Parting Ways

Chapter 1, Lost in the Forset

Assassins Creed 3 fan-fiction

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED 3** (or Connor unfortunately) **BUT MARIAM AND AMY ARE MY OWN IDEAS!**

It was a cold Christmas morning and I had just finished opening up my presents. I had made my way upstairs to my computer to transfer my music files to my new android tablet that was held in a leather case, one side with slots to hold the tablet the other with a keyboard and a plug to plug it into the tablet, I had just finished when I started to feel strangely drowsy. It was strange as I had been having plenty of sleep, was under no stress and it came so suddenly. With my hand still firmly gripping the mouse I scanned around my computer screen, as I swayed in my chair the cursor went into the bottom right corner, but for some strange reason I clicked it as if it was supposed to wake me up. The only thing it did was reveal the AC3 poster of Connor dramatically running through a battle field, making it my last thought as I collapsed back into chair expecting the cushioned back to catch me, but it didn't.

"Mariam? Mariam! Oh my gosh Mariam, wake up!" At first I could not recognise the voice. Someone then started to shake my shoulder, I lifted my heavy eye lids open as someone lifted my head, I groaned as my vision started to clear up. I noticed long, shiny, light brown hair draped over my chest and stomach. I looked to the face and a slender jaw line and bluey-grey eyes locked onto mine.

"Amy? Trees," I said in between breaths "so many trees. Why is it so cold?" She looked at me with relief and chuckled a little.

"I thought you were dead or something!" Her eyes widened as she laughed breathlessly.

"Why would you say that?" I quickly realised why when I went to sit up. I let out a grunt in pain. She pushed me upright as I turn around to see a sharp yet small rock in the ground with a small pool of blood, soaked into the snow.

"That's why." She said, as a tall tanned man towered over us. I could not see his face properly as his face was only a silhouette as the sun shone brightly from behind him though I could clearly see a quiver full of arrows and bow on his back, a flint pistol in a holster around his waist and some sort of axe thing in his hand.

"Is she your friend?" he said in a deep, un-amused voice. My friend answered in a voice that scared me, the undertone was saying 'please trust me' and 'don't hurt her'.

"Yes, yes she is."

"Amy," I asked with a serious yet confused voice "what are you doing in the middle of a winter forest, better still, why am I in the middle of a winter forest?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, the only thing I can tell you, is that I was like how you are now." The man started to rummage through a small bag, he handed me a cotton padded gauze bandage for my head wound.

"Thank you," I said starring at his large callused hands "who are you?" I said not intending for it to sound ungrateful, but it probably did. Before he could answer Amy interrupted.

"Don't you recognize him?" I squinted and starred at him some more until I gasped.

"No," my friend nodded in excitement "no! That's Connor-freaking-Kenway!" I screamed in a hushed voice. Connor stared at us like we were mad women (though we probably seemed like that at the time) "That's it! This is a dream! This isn't real!" I blurted out without a seconds thought.

"This isn't a dream," my friend said as she pinched the underside of my arm "you can't feel pain in a dream!"

"Yeah I know! I've already got enough pain with the giant gash on the back of my head, but thanks for adding to it anyways!" I hissed back at her.

"Well you'd think a giant gash in the back of the head would be enough wouldn't ya!" she retorted.

"Can we get a move on please?" Connor grunted. Amy just glared at him with a look saying 'yeah, just give me second!' as she pulled me to my feet.

We started walking along a winding path that seemed to go on forever. There was an awkward silence between us (me and Amy) and Connor. He was walking about 5 paces in front of us when I asked.

"Connor, where are we going?"

"To the Homestead." He answered, only partially turning his head towards us.

"How far away is that?"

"About two days walk from here." When we had to stop, not for a break, I could handle walking; I did my Duke of Edinburgh for goodness sake! What I could not handle was my hunger or the cold. I shivered and sneezed and so did Amy as Connor searched for berries for us to eat as our stomachs growled with hunger. He handed us the berries and we slowly ate them one by one as we walked, when he noticed the state we were in. We were hardly prepared for winter hiking all I had was dark skinny jeans, a dark long sleeve t-shirt and blue converse, all Amy had was light baggy jeans, a pastel yellow t-shirt with short sleeves and grey vans. The only thing that stopped us from paying too much attention to the stinging cold snow was our little jokes, we were constantly whispering about him, of course he knew we were talking about him as every time he turned to listen to our conversation we would suddenly stop, we laughed every time he turned around and grunted, we took great pleasure in his irritation. We giggled at little jokes saying 'imagine if was in the real world, he would be replacing David Beckham in underwear modelling, the women would be buying the underwear just to gawk at his picture' etc. We then wandered onto a more serious topic as I asked.

"What if he asks about where we are from, if we tell him we're from England he'll kill us but if we explain that we're from the future England he'll think we're nuts and leave us!"

"So then we lie, Mariam."

"Are you stupid Amy? Have you any idea what we could jeopardise if we lie, like his help in getting home!"

"Well we have to tell him the truth, but only if he asks." We nodded in agreement.

We walked and talked for another hour our two when Connor said

"It's getting late, best we camp here for the night," I smiled with glee thought Amy grunted, she hated camping "you two are to stay here, sit down and don't move, I'll go get some fire wood and something to eat." As he said he would, he came back with a large amount of fire wood under one arm and three dead rabbits grasped in the other. He placed them in the middle of the empty space, pulled out some flint and steel from his pocket and started to roast the rabbits on the fire. Meanwhile I and Amy had cleared a space for each of us to sleep on. We shuffled closer to the fire, and Connor handed us a roasted rabbit each. I gladly took mine though Amy looked in horror at hers.

"What's wrong Amy?" I asked even though I knew exactly what was wrong, it's strange why people do that, like when someone says 'are you okay?' even though we can clearly see they are not okay.

"I am NOT eating that." She said in disgust.

"Why? You have eaten rabbit it before, you ate some on that school trip when we pretended to be World War Two evacuees, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was in a pie! This is just gross!"

"Wow Amy, who knew you were so girly!" You see, Amy and I were the two 16 year old girls in school who didn't get along with the other vein girls that were busy trying to get boyfriends, because we didn't want any, so we got along with the boys more, which made those girls hate us, all because we were tom-boys. After teasing her for a good 5 minutes she finally started to eat the rabbit. We both noticed Connor chuckle slightly at our antics. After the whole rabbit fiasco we started talking and then singing Foo Fighters –The Pretender. Connor took a clear interest to the lyrics, un-surprisingly. Then I suddenly became jokingly sad and sniffled.

"Hey Mariam, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"I don't have 'Big Rochelle' with me."

"Big who?" Interrupted Connor.

"Big Rochelle is my eight-stringed electric guitar." He looked at us like we were crazy, but it is understandable as we were from about 200 years in the future.

"I haven't even asked you who you two are properly, where are you both from? All Amy has said is that you are from a long way away." Amy and I looked at each other nodding in agreement that we would tell him the truth. We held each other's hand expecting the worst.

"Connor," I said with a dry throat "when we tell you, you must not get angry with us," he looked and listened to us intensely "we-we're from England," he held fist clenched as the other reached for his pistol "but you must listen to us when we say that the England we live in is completely different to the one you know now," I motioned for him the ease his hand away from his gun "the England we live in now is peaceful, there is no more war between America and Britain, America is free!" His eyes widened a little when I said that.

"Prove it!" He demanded. I looked over to Amy as she gave her nod-of-approval, telling me it was ok to tell him whatever was needed. I breathed in deep, scared of the consequences.

"Your real name is not Connor Kenway, when you were a boy you were attacked by a man called Charles Lee, your village was burnt down by redcoats and your mother, died." He became angry when I said that.

"That proves nothing!" He yelled in a hushed voice.

"Well what am I supposed to tell you? I can't tell you your whole future or I might end up changing it but if it's of any consolation, you kill Charles Lee" I said hushed as to not arouse attention.

"How is that supposed to prove your point, you could be lying!"

"I could be but Achilles gave you a chance, you should at least give us a chance, please." I pleaded with all of my heart.

"How do you know Achilles?"

"I don't know him personally, but I know of him and you, I even know of Ezio and Altair." We did not speak for the rest of the night, Amy and I slept on one side of the fire, Connor on the other side. The night was cold, but not because of the icy wind.


	2. 2 home sickness

Parting Ways

Chapter 2, Home sickness

Assassins Creed 3 fan-fiction

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED 3** (or Connor unfortunately) **BUT MARIAM AND AMY ARE MY OWN IDEAS**

I awoke from my dream surprisingly warm, I lifted my back off of the hard ground realising why I was warm, I was covered by Connors coat, I wrapped it's warmth around me. I whipped out of my haze and asked to the thin air

"Connor?" I scanned my surroundings only to find that he was nowhere to be seen, and to find Amy curled up in the foetal position tightly gripping a piece of fabric that had been draped over her. "Amy!" I called out in a panicked voice "Amy! Get up now!" I demanded as I shook her side.

"Urgh... just five more minuets mum." She groaned.

"I am not your mother Amy! Now get your lazy ass up now!" She arose into an upright position.

"Mariam? Oh yeah, I forgot, I was kind of hoping it was a dream."

"Me too but right now we have bigger problems,"

"Like what?"

"Like Connor's gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"What other possible meaning is there for 'gone'?!" I said raising my arms into a 'V' shape to express my irritation. The panic in her voice then faded back into the drowsy voice that it was before.

"Well there is no real need to worry Mariam, he left his coat here so he will come back."

"That's really nice but A COAT is NOT going to save us if we're ATTACKED!"

"By what?" she said as if she thought I was a lunatic.

"By: wolves, Templars, Red coats, you've played the game!" Our quarrel was quickly silenced by the snapping of a near by twig. Both of our eyes widened and or heads quickly turned to pin-point on the noise.

"Mariam, what was that?"

"I don't know," I quickly patted my way through Connor's coat to find it empty "Damn it! His coat is empty, he could have at least left us ONE weapon to defend ourselves with!" There was a rustle in the bushes, the sound was getting closer and closer. Amy and I stood up to attention, our eyes skimming across the scenery to try and find the cause of the noise.

"I can hear you two from a mile away, you may want to keep your voices down in future." Said Connors voice, he then proceeded to put himself into plain view of us.

"Well you might not want to leave two sleeping girls alone in the woods without a weapon in future!" I replied thoroughly annoyed. "Where were you anyway?"

"I was out gathering food for today's walk." He said as I noticed the brown draw string cloth bag full of berries as I handed him his coat. I did not look at him and he did not look at me as I said

"Thanks," my embarrassment was quickly over as I whipped my vision over to him and locked onto his eyes "But in all seriousness, wake us up before you leave and give us a weapon next time." He chuckled breathlessly and said

"What for? Wolves?"

"Don't jinx it!" I said extremely pissed off.

An hour had passed when Amy asked Connor

"When do you think we will arrive at the Homestead?"

"We'll walk for as long as we can today and arrive at Homestead late in the morning." He replied in a monotone voice.

"Great! More camping," she said quietly and said "fuck my life." even quieter so that Connor could not hear but I could, I giggled at her contempt for camping. Even though an hour had passed, I still looked up at Connor with great disdain after his little moment of 'nothing bad is going to happen' arrogance.

After about 3 hours more had passed Amy and I were singing in unison to pass the time.

"She paints her fingers with a close precision, he starts to notice empty bottles of gin and takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for," We sang, relishing in Connor's annoyance "A lonely speaker and a conversation, her words are swimming through his ears again, there's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for!" Just as we reached the crescendo a grey blur jumped to the left side of Amy. We both froze as the wolf was rugby tackled out of the air by Connor. He wrestled it to the ground on it's back, pinned it's neck to the ground with one arm and grabbed his tomahawk with the other, he raised the tomahawk and slammed the sharp edge onto the wolfs neck. There was a small whimper as it died. I unfroze and asked

"Are you two alright?"

Connor said "I'm fine" but when I looked over to Amy her left fore-arm was cut and bleeding badly where she had tried to defend herself from the attack. She clasped onto the wound.

"Amy, you're bleeding!"

"No shit Sherlock!" she said with a voice run raw with pain. Connor was looking around to see if there were any other wolves, to find all the others had fled.

"Connor!" I yelled "Have you got any bandages or spare cloth?!" He stared at us for a split second to figure out why we needed it. He then tore a long strip from the material from the material she had been using as a blanket for me to wrap around the wound. I then motioned for him to give me the rest of the material. He looked at me slightly puzzled as I folded it into a triangle. I reassured Amy as I tied the two corners of the longest side around her neck creating a sling to rest her arm in. In my head I thanked all those school first aid lessons that I used to think were stupid up until that point.

About an hour or so after that we had to make a small five minuet detour to a stream so that we could wash our faces and Amy's wounds and bandages. First I slowly untied the sling from the back then untied the make-shift bandage. Carefully I splashed water over the cut, taking a mental not of how deep and long it was as I washed out the dirt.

"How bad is it?" She asked sharply inhaling every time the water hit the skin.

"'Tis not deep as a well, nor so wide as a church door." I replied not even looking at her, my eyes were fixated on the wound.

"Please stop quoting Shakespeare, you know I hate English literature!" she scowled. But in all truth I hated literature as much as her for the same reason, as we never stopped studying it in English and in all honesty I was surprised I even remembered that quote, never mind used it! "Anyway, Mercutio died after he said that!" I tied the cloth back the same way I did before.

"Calm down, you'll live ya' big baby." I smirked as she started to rant about how I would die from the pain she's going through. I looked at the crystal clear water and realised how thirsty I was. I looked up-steam to check for any signs of pollution, with none to be found I cupped my hand, skimmed it along the top of the steam to collect a handful of water. I lifted my hand to my face and drank the water. It felt nice as the cold water quenched my sore, dry throat. Amy quickly followed my actions, however she bowed to the stream to drink. When she was done she sat up right in sweet relief. She turned to Connor who was on our left and asked

"Can we take a short break here?"

"No," I cut in before Connor had a chance to reply "It's not safe here and anyways, the faster we get you some real medical attention the better." I turned around to see a slight expression of shock in Connor's face. I wondered if he even expected me to say that, He sighed as he said

"Mariam is right."

"But I need to 'go'!" She said, her eyes widening as she said 'go'.

"Then go!" I said. She stood up and headed to the forest for some privacy. "Try not to get attacked!" I yelled as walked further into the forest.

"Ahahaha," she said "Ya' know what! That's not even funny!" But I didn't care I smirked and chuckled silently anyway. I threw my back against the floor as my stomach grumbled. I felt a small nudge as Connor poked at my limp body with his foot. I only turn my head to face him when he threw the small draw string brown cloth bag at me. I wiped my hands from under my head, fumbling to catch it. Once my hands my hands had steadied, I sat upright to open the bag. I picked out one berry, curled my hand into a loose fist, half tucked my thumb under my index finger, placed the berry into the dimple created by my thumb and flicked the berry into the air to catch it in my mouth.

"You're reflexes need to be improved." Said a rather awkward Connor.

"Yeah, I know, Amy is sportier than I, but she's more of a general slouch." I said not paying any attention to Connor, though for a second my eyes wondered over to his face to find him watching me. I felt a warm wave wash over my face when I noticed this. The next berry I took out of the bag, I rolled between my index finger and thumb, feeling the insides pop as it became more and more tender.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with great tone of seriousness.

In my head I thought 'Well, I'm hungry and cold as I'm stuck in a forest I don't know in a country I have never been to before with my injured best friend and an assassin who doesn't know me but I know him, while being in the wrong year by about 200 years. This is nice and all but I'd really nice and all but I'd really like to get home to... to my family'

"Nothing, nothing at all," I said, with neither a frown nor a smile on my face, staring blankly at the berry. I shut my eyes quickly and tossed the berry in my mouth "Amy's back!" I said with a smile on my face as I stood up. "Let's go!" I extended my arm out to Connor who was still sitting on the floor. He grabbed my hand with a grip so strong it nearly crushed my hand, all along his hand I could feel thick and hard calluses. He pulled himself up though I nearly fell over under the pulling force of his weight alone, I dug my heels into the ground so that didn't happen though. Once he was up and had steadied himself I shook my hand fiercely to shake the pain away.

"Sorry." He said apologetically.

"I'm sorry for having small hands!" I said with a tone of shock in my voice, after all, the amount of force in his hand was surprising.

After my thought of home, all the happiness that filled me seemed to slowly leek out of me as we walked along. No longer was I singing or talking or even joking or complaining. By the time the sun had begun to set and Connor had started a campfire and cooked a small deer he had hunted I still had not said much. It was almost as if as soon as I had stopped talking, so did Amy and Connor. We ate our food in silence. Once we had prepared an area for us to sleep on Connor asked

"Do either of you want my coat?" as Amy had to use her "blanket" as a bandage. I said nothing as I lay down in the smooth area I had created down, so Amy replied

"Mariam can have it." Connor tossed it to me and I caught it with ease in my apathetic mood. I then threw it at Amy with a fair bit of power behind it.

"Don't be an idiot." I retorted in an un-amused voice.

Amy was sound asleep as I gazed at the stars, I had not even noticed that Connor was still awake until I heard him say

"Try to get some sleep." I did not say anything to him, I simply turned away from him and onto my side. I closed my eyes with only one thing on my mind... home.


	3. 3 Inconvenient Truths

Parting Ways

Chapter 3, Inconvenient Truths

Assassins Creed 3 fan-fiction

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED 3** (or Connor unfortunately) **BUT MARIAM AND AMY ARE MY OWN IDEAS**

I woke up just as the sun did providing me with just enough light to see. What I did see was a sight was a sight that made me want to wake Amy just so we could laugh together, I probably would have if where not for the fact that she needed all the rest she could get. The sight was indeed quite comical, it was Connor, belly down in a star jump position with his head on its side, drooling. However I must admit that there was a very endearing look to it, like a dopey puppy.

I made my way through the forest as I had received 'nature's call'. Once I was done I returned and as I came within a couple of meters of the make-shift camp site I could hear Amy and Connor talking. I immediately stopped and shuffled out of sight to listen in on their conversation.

"So Amy, why does Mariam sing so much?" 'They're talking about me, bastards!'

"Well she's kind of an odd-ball," 'Thanks Amy! You're a real good friend.' "She's not very good at telling people how she feels or what's wrong when it's important, so she tends to sing it instead, that's why she only like songs that mean something to her." At this point I had had enough of them talking about me so I stood up from behind the tree and acted as if I had been walking.

"Oh, you two are awake!" They stared at me awkwardly as I sat in the middle of them "So... what were you two talking about?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Homestead, why?" Amy replied a bit too quickly to be convincing. 'You lying cow! I'm glad I eves dropped your little conversation!'

"Okay." I said, completely unsatisfied with the answer I had been given.

She then got up as it was her turn to 'go'. I turned 90 degrees to face Connor who had already put on his coat but had yet to pull his hood over his face. For the first time I had the chance to fully see his face up close, in the light of day. His face was well defined, a strong jaw line, soft yet rich dark brown eyes and pouty lips. "Now what were you really talking about?"

"Homestead,"

"Liar." I said very quickly, glaring at him half pissed off, half un-amused.

"I'm not, we were talking about Homestead!" he said laughing out of the side of his mouth.

"Well if that's the truth why are you laughing?"

"Because you're being an idiot."

I'm usually a very lenient person who can take most insults as a joke but I do not take kindly to being called an idiot and with that I leaned over to him and took firm grip on the braided piece of hair at his temple and as I threatened to pull if he did not tell the truth he grabbed a piece of braided hair that I had behind my ear.

"I dare you to." I said tauntingly knowing I had the upper hand.

"And I, you." I tugged fairly sharply knowing it would cause him a bit of pain as he tugged at mine, but mine being at the back of my ear, did not cause me any pain. After a minute or so of pulling at each other's hair Connor cried

"OK OK OK!" I let go of his hair with a smile on my face. He rubbed his now sore temple with the lower half of his palm. "We were talking about you."

"I know." I said in a happy, squeaky voice.

"If you knew then what was all this about?"

"I just wanted to see if either of you would tell me the truth."

For a second he glared at me, clearly annoyed and confused but it faded with a simple shrug that said 'fair enough'. I hopped onto the balls of my feet then stood up, then handed out my hand to help pull Connor up again, but this time I braced myself for the hand crushing. Once again he accepted my help and grabbed my hand and pulled himself up, but this time my hand was not crushed, I could still feel the hard calluses but this time his grip was gentle. After he was up and steadied I flexed and stretched my finger as I looked at my palm and the back of my hand in shock.

"Did I hurt your hand again?" He actually looked concerned as he grabbed my hand to look for the non-existent damage.

"No, I'm surprised is all." I blushed a brilliant shade of crimson as he stopped searching and just looked away; probably realising he looked like a bit of lunatic.

At that already awkward moment Amy had returned, stumbling over twigs and under branches, when she saw us she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned her head slightly away with a grin the Cheshire cat would envy.

"Were you two getting 'friendly' while I was gone? I must say, that didn't take long." She said as she chuckled out the side of her mouth. I swung my hand out of Connor's and kept it sternly at my side. I scowled at her, burning an imaginary hole through her head with my stare. "I'm only kidding, so what where you two talking about?"

"What you two were really talking about." I retorted.

"OK, before you say anything, I'm sorry for lying I just thought you would get upset if I told you the truth." After a moments thinking I calmly said

"You're forgiven"

After Connor gathered some more food for our walk we set off, knowing that we would reach Homestead soon and would have to explain our predicament to Achilles. Soon after our walk had started I started singing 'Candy' by Robbie Williams and even managed to get Amy to join in on the chorus and even started to sing 'Smooooch (･∀･)' and span around like the lunatic I truly am. It was nearing noon and we could see the stables where Connor would tend to the horses, though it was about a 5 minute walk, or a 2 minute run. Upon sight of the stables I stopped Amy and challenged her to one of our favoured pass-time, 'seal racing'. To those who do not know what seal racing is, you clasp your hands behind your back and step-ball-change as fast as you can to the finish line while bobbing your head like a seal. I tried my hardest to convince Connor to join us, but he wouldn't. In any other race Amy would always win, but Amy has two left feet so it's an equal opportunity game, making us even more competitive and making the race that much more fun!

We skipped our way to the stable trying not to fall over a stick, fallen branch or tree root. I won this time. We waited at the stable, resting our heads on the wood and forearms, as Connor caught up to us. When he did arrive he didn't look at us, he went straight for the horse, he laid one hand on the back of the horse's head and the other on the side of the horse's face. We watched silently as he rubbed his face against the horse's. It whinnied with joy, at that point I couldn't help it as I let out a small, quiet 'awn' without opening my lips. My joy wash short lived as I felt a sharp cutting sensation on my arm. I let out a sharp 'ah' as I turned to find Amy pinching me.

"BITCH!" I screamed without hesitation, spooking the horse. Rubbed the sore area vigorously to ease the pain. "What was that for?!"

"You were going all weird on me; you know I don't like it when you do tha-" but before she could finish I slapped her on the forehead as hard I could, leaving a red hand print where I slapped her. We looked up at the same time to see Connor smiling confused at out antics.

"And you say you're best friends?!"

"Well yeah, that's what best friends do, isn't that right Amy?" I said with total confidence and trust in what I said.

"Yeah, we're 'pain in the asses' to each other for mutual entertainment," She said smoothly, not even fumbling over a single syllable. "And when we need each other, we're always there." Connor said nothing, he just smiled.

He started to walk again and we swiftly followed, still a little sore from our play scrap. Unexpectedly he asked me "So why did you go 'awn' at the stable, Mariam?" in all honesty I turned bright pink at the thought of what I had just done.

"Well urm... well ya see most guy from our time aren't really the 'animal lover' type and if they are they're not in the habit of showing it in fear of others picking on them because of it, but it's safe to say you're no push-over," then Amy cut me off

"So you're type usually get eaten' up by drooling girls!" she said laughing and I joined her thinking about the number of fan clubs devoted to him.

"But that still does not answer my question." I could see his cheeks push out a little, probably from grinning. I thought to myself 'that smug A-hole, he just wants me to say he's cute! Well I am NOT going to give him that satisfaction!'

"It's just an endearing characteristic is all." I said casually, making the tone come out as 'nothing special' at that his cheeks went flat once again. He had stopped smiling. I immediately regretted my stubbornness; I liked it when he was smiling. Along the last stretch to Homestead I thought about my stubborn personality, how it was hindering me and how I could get rid of it.

By the time I had explored my personality floor we had arrived at Homestead. Connor motioned for us to stay back, so we did as we were told, he walked up to the door and knocked three times. We waited for a bit though the tension and nervousness combined made it seem like hours had passed. Slowly the sounds of Achilles walking crept into our ears. The '_thump thump tap_' sound of his walking stick grew closer and closer, I could feel myself become physically sick through nervousness. The door slowly creaked open, Achilles' eyes peered through and spied Connor, then the door swung open with confidence.

"Connor," a raspy old voice called out.

"Achilles, I have returned with the information."

"Good," The old man's gaze turned to us "but who are these two girls?" the way he said girls annoyed me, he made it sound as if us being girls automatically made us useless, well I suppose sexism is common in the 18th century.

"They were lost and one is injured." He said already in a defensive tone, we both knew that Achilles would try to reject us.

"What did I tell you boy? Was the training you received for nothing boy?"

"Just let them stay until we can figure out how to get them home. I didn't want this either, but it's better than knowing and letting them die in the forest."

Achilles glared at us for a moment, studying us, trying to figure us out. He turned and walked into the house, waving his hand, telling us to follow him inside. We did so silently as we followed him into the living room. It was nice, it was well furnished, had lovely decorative paintings of flowers hung along the walls and a grand fire place. Amy and I stood awkwardly together. Just as Connor was about to sit down Achilles said to him

"I would like to speak to the girls, alone." Connor just froze for a second, and then looked at him and he sighed that said 'I understand'.

Once Connor was gone he began to interrogate us.

"So where are you two from?" He asked as he placed both hands on his cane in between the part in his legs and leant forward. I sighed deeply, expected to be chased out the house for being either a lunatic or a Templar spy.

"Before you think we're crazy," his eyebrow lifted with when I said the word 'crazy' "just hear us out. We are from 21st century England." I said as calmly as I could, though even I could hear the panic and worry in my voice.

"So you're English spies."

"NO! There is no war between America and England in the 21st century."

"Then when does the war end and who wins?"

"Well as long as you don't tell Connor, because we might end up changing the timeline, but America wins and Independence Day is on the 4th of July." He lifted his cane and pointed to Amy.

"She looks like she's from England, is that right, where about in England."

"Liverpool, sir." She said timidly. It was strange; I had never actually seen Amy scared before, it just made me more nervous the more I looked at her. Then the cane turned and pointed at me. I stared at the end. My eyes whipped up when he started to talk to me again.

"And you're the same, right," I nodded. "But you do not look like you're from England; you look more like Connor, except paler, you even have a similar hair style as him." I fumbled as I tried to explain my mixed heritage.

"Well I have a lot of different backgrounds, my mum is from Malaysia and that's where I was born," at that point his eyebrows furrowed in confusion "I'm sorry! My mistake, it's still called 'Malaya' right?" I said slightly embarrassed with a fake cheesy smile plastered across my face. His expression relaxed again. "Anyway, my grandmother was from India and my grandfather was from Malaya. My father is from England and my grandmother was from Scotland and my grandfather was from America, or should that be 'will be' considering they are not even born yet?" Achilles coughed intentionally to break me out of my tangent "long story short, I'm from everywhere." I immediately lowered my head realising what a show I had made of myself.

Achilles stood up and walked to the end of the stairs, we followed him. He extended his arm diagonally up the stairs indicating for us to go upstairs

"Turn right, the first two rooms are empty," I turned to Achilles as my face light up, I don't know why but I immediately hugged him as tight as I could, I suppose I was just grateful for the help he had given me. I let go realising what I had just done, and focused my gaze back onto my feat in embarrassment "I don't know who you are, or where you're from, but I can tell you two aren't bad, although _you_," he said as he poked me in the middle of my forehead, causing me to wobble. "Are a very strange girl indeed."

"I've learned to take that as a complement." Amy and I rushed up the stairs to see our rooms.

After about 6 o'clock we all had dinner at the table and used the time to get to know each other a little better. After dinner, I washed out Amy's wound, applied ointment and changed the dressing to some proper bandages. When Connor addressed a very annoying issue (well it was for me at least) our clothing. We could not go to be in the cloths that we had already been wearing for three days. That's when Connor presented two sets of clothes; one was male (the one both I and Amy wanted) and the female set (the set neither of us wanted).

"Unfortunately, one of you will have to wear the male set." He was shocked when both of us went for the male set. We both grabbed it at the same time, we turned our head to each other and started to pull, harder and harder, tighter and tighter, neither one of us willing to give up the prize of the better set of cloths (because neither of us wanted to wear a dress).

"Look, you look better in girl's cloths that I do." Amy said with a mischievous tone in her voice.

"Well we won't know if you look good until you try them Amy." I retorted. Both of us still had a firm grip on the male set.

"Fine, let's play rock, paper, scissors; winner get's the boy's clothes."

"Fine!" We tossed the boys cloths to Connor, who was watching us squabble, so that he could keep them safe. In unison we said

"Rock, paper, scissors." We both released our chosen 'weapon'. I was paper, she, was scissors. She fist pumped the air with glee, I scowled, but then I laughed as she inhaled sharply from agitating her wound. That was my only victory. I snatched the female set of clothes off of Connor and maid my way to my room.

Later on I was in my room, gazing out of the large window, amazed by the clarity of the night sky and the lack of pollution. _'Knock knock knock'_ I guessed it was Connor as Amy doesn't knock and I could not hear Achilles' cane.

"Come in." I beckoned to the person on the other side of the door. I was right it was Connor. He opened the door, looked up then immediately closed the door again.

"I-I I'm sorry I thought you were done changing." I looked down at my clothes; it was a sleeveless dress that was cut to the knees. At first I was shocked by his timid reaction though I personally found it very funny and cute.

"I am you can come in."

"But you're still in your underwear." Then I realised that I was in the 18th century. I scoffed.

"I have lived with my brothers who wonder around the house in nothing but their boxer-shorts, _I_ am from the 21st century and _I_ am not wearing a long dress just to cover my ankles!" Connor walked through the door as I said "I despise dresses."

"Well Achilles sent me to check everything is fine and that you are to go to sleep know, you have an early start in the morning." I clambered under my covers to blow out the candle by my bed side, once my legs were covered he had relaxed. "And anyway, I think you look nice in a dress." He walked out of my room with an awkward silence and I started to sing.

"_Daddy I've fallen for a monster, somehow he's scaring me to death. He's big and he's bad, I love him like mad, mama he's the best I've ever had. Daddy I've fallen for a monster, he's got a black heart."_

Little did I know that Connor was listening through the door.


	4. 4 Training

Parting Ways

Chapter 4, Training

Assassins Creed 3 fan-fiction

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED 3** (or Connor unfortunately) **BUT MARIAM AND AMY ARE MY OWN IDEAS**

I woke up due to a sharp poke in my side. I sprung to life with a twitch in my side, rolling over under my thin blanket to find Achilles staring at me with his ever-so-trusty cane firmly gripped in his hand. My blanket completely covered me to shield my body from the cold (and Achilles' cane). His eyes locked onto my still blurry vision.

"Mariam, I want you get up and then get your friend and Connor up, be down stairs in five minutes." He demanded sternly. I groaned 'why me' under my breath as he left my room.

I sat up, slid my legs from under the blanket and cautiously touched my toes against the cold wood floor. I rubbed them vigorously against the wood in an attempt to muster some warmth for my feet. I scuttled first across the room, into the hall and into the room adjacent to mine. I walked into Amy's room, made my way over to her bedside and called to her.

"Amy, Amy... wake up!" She rolled over onto her side to face away from me in rebellion. From under the cover I managed to decipher a

"Go away, I'm still sleepy." I gave out a small 'tsk' in annoyance.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, by the time I wake Connor up, you should be up too and if you're not I'll bounce you out of bed!"

With that I walked across the hall searching for Connor's room, turns out it was next to my room. I crept into his room, first just a foot slid past the door, then a hand then my head. I saw Connor, sleeping. I walked over to him but before I had the chance to wake him, a bead of sweat that rolled down his forehead caught my attention. He was in a cold sweat. I place my hand on his nearest shoulder and shook him gently.

"Connor..." he woke up, his eyes where as wide as possible, he reached under his pillow and grabbed a knife, before I knew what had happened, a knife was headed to my neck. My instincts kicked in I screamed and in my panic, my eyes where shut tight; my left arm was squeezed tightly against my chest and my hand was curled into a fist. I had no idea what to do, so with my clenched fist I "slapped" the side of his head with my knuckles. With that he froze in his position. I recalled my arm against my mouth. My eyes where wide open as I took a step back and stared at him. We said nothing as he looked at me then focused his attention to his arm, with knife clasped in hand. He refocused his attention on me, realising what he had just done.

"I-I am so sorry!" He said lowering is knife. He placed the knife back under his pillow as I stepped forward I shoved his shoulder with the palm of my hand.

"Don't do that in future!" there was an awkward silence as he sat on the edge of his bed with his head down "Next time I'll know to let you have a lie in when you want a lie in." I said half jokingly in an attempt to make him feel better. I stepped a little more forward and crouched in front of him with my arms folded on top of my knees.

"I'm sorry, you just scared me an-and-"

"I know." I said in that squeaky voice that I used to explain my interrogation when we were still camping. I tucked my hand further under my arm noticing the scratch he had given me.

"What do you mean 'you know'?"

"_I_ am from the future so _I_ know every detail about your past, present and future, even the embarrassing ones." I smiled as I said this. I rose from the crouched position and stretched my legs when Connor saw me; he immediately turned his head away from me.

"You have clothes, go put them on!" he demanded. I lightly laughed at him.

"Hell no! I am already in a dress and I told you before I am NOT going to wear one of those long ones just because you see this as underwear!"

"Then what will you wear?"

"Trousers, like you are wearing, like what Amy gets to wear, like what sensible people wear!" He stood up and started to rummage through his chester draws. He found some old cloths of his, which clearly didn't fit him. He tossed them to me. I caught the blue bundle in my arms. I unfolded them to study the blue trousers. "I can have them."

"Yes, now put them on." I pulled them up as far as I could but they were still too long, to I bent over to roll up the legs of the trousers.

"That's better, thank you" I made my way over to the door as Connor sat back down on his bed "Oh yeah! Achilles wants us all down-stairs now"

I had finally woken Amy up and we were all down stairs eating breakfast around the table with Connor to my left, Achilles to my right and Amy across the table from me. Achilles then raised the question

"Mariam, why are you wearing Connor's pants?"

"Why are you wearing Connor's pant Mariam?" Amy said smugly, but I overshadowed her smugness with my own saying

"Shut up, you're just jelly I managed to get in them!" I then turned to Achilles who had an un-amused expression plastered across his face "I'm only joking, I'm using his pants until I find some clothing that I like"

"But you have the clothes I provided, what is wrong with them?" He asked irritated by my notion of wanting to wear men's clothing.

"I do not wear dresses, why would anyone with common sense want to wear a dress?" I curled my fisted as I pressed them against the table "They're constricting, they look ridiculous, they don't keep you warm-" Suddenly Connor stood up and left the room, not saying a word of why. My head was on an axis as I watched him walk to the front of the stairs. I then got up to follow him; I jogged up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"What is wrong with you?!" I asked confused and irritated about how he acted.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?!"

"What? Look I'm not the one acting like a child for no apparent reason" he then grabbed my left wrist and started to shake it as he yelled

"No reason? Then what is this?!" I pulled my hand out of his grip and analysed it to find a scratch that I perceived as 'just a scratch'.

"And?"

"And it's a cut _I_ caused when I should not have." I tried to console him but my efforts were futile.

"Listen it's just a cu-"

"No, no it's not, it's a sign that I'm a danger and you can't protect yourself."

"And WHAT do you propose we do about it then?" At that point Amy walked into the room to see us arguing. Both Connor and I turned our heads to look at her then looked straight back at each other.

"Why are you two fighting?" Once again we turned to Amy briefly, I said

"Nothing." But Connor said

"You two are to start training." I was shocked by his answer; I didn't actually expect him to teach us to fight.

"When?" Amy asked, exited by the news.

"Today at noon." His voice was stern and left no room for argument. He walked out of the room, angry for I reason I could not see why.

"So soon?!" Amy enquired as he walked off, out of the room and down the stairs. He didn't hesitate in his movement, did not turn around to even acknowledge Amy's shock.

At noon we were waiting outside at the back of the manner. Amy and I were just talking about what happened and other things like things we missed like computers, music and party rings (those things are addictive). We heard movement come from behind us and stood to attention assuming it was coming back from the forest or wherever it is he visits in his spare time.

"Nice to see you two are on time." We heard his voice as he emerged into sight.

"So what are you going to teach us?" I enquired, curious to see what we would be given or taught. From a side on his hooded jacket emerged two wooden knives.

"The basics for now." He tossed one knife to each of it; I fumbled to catch it though Amy caught it with ease. Once I had a grip on the knife I held it so the end of the hilt was supported by my thumb.

"So have either of you had any training with a knife?" For some reason I was tempted to say 'no', I'm not sure if it was my brain telling me to be modest and copy Amy, though I wouldn't be telling the truth.

"Yes." Intrigued Connor made us fight each other to see what we could do. It was a bias match, it was unfair on Amy she didn't have any training using a knife. After a good 30 minutes of training with the fake knives we stopped. Amy went back into the manor saying that she needed a drink of water. Connor looked at me then lifted my left wrist carefully. We both stared at the bruise on my wrist.

"Amy didn't do that, did she." We both knew what happened and where this conversation was leading.

"I'd like to say it happened in that training fight we just had, but then I would be a liar." I said softly and as gently as I could, not even looking at him when I said that.

"I'm sorry for what I did before." I wanted to say it was okay, but I could see plainly that it wasn't ok; the bruise on my wrist was not a complete accident like the scratch on my hand.

"You need to learn to control your emotions Connor, you're not a child anymore, your line of work does not allow emotions, they'll only cloud your vision." With that I left, I did not see Connor for the rest of the day, nor did I want to, after all what would I say to him? What _could_ I do to make thing right?


	5. 5 Roof tops

Parting Ways

Chapter 5, Roof tops

Assassins Creed 3 fan-fiction

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED 3** (or Connor unfortunately) **BUT MARIAM AND AMY ARE MY OWN IDEAS**

_I was in a crowd of people, they were cheering 'was it a party?' there was ale and happiness. Arms were raised into the air in support. I shoved my way to the front of the crowd. I stared in horror to see Connor stood on a stool with a noose around his neck. Next to him was his farther, Haytham. He was unconscious, his head was limp, and I was scared he was dead but he wasn't. Connor's eyes rolled to meet my shocked gaze. I could feel my eyes well up as the executioner stepped closer and closer to the lever. I searched around I could not see Achilles or anyone to help. The executioner grabbed the lever. I screamed though no noise came out as I started to run. I found myself getting further and further away from the gallows, the space between us grew greater and greater even though I was still running forward. 'How is this possible?!' The executioner pulled the lever, Connor and Haytham fell through, their feet twitched. I fell to the floor as everything went black 'Am I fainting?'_

I awoke with a scream. I was upright in my bed; a cold sweat masked my forehead. I was panting, my hand was on my chest, and my other arm was curled around my stomach. I could feel my stomach doing back-flips, even though I knew it was a dream; the thought was making me physically sick. I heard footsteps rush from the room next door, into the hall as Connor burst into my room with knife at the ready.

"What's wrong?" he said, scanning the room looking for an imaginary intruder.

"I'm sorry, go back to bed." I said as my face flopped onto my bed, trying to catch my breath and down the sick. Connor's arm dropped to his side.

"Bad dream?" he said walking closer to my bed side. I bounced a bit in my bed as he dropped onto the end of my bed, churning my stomach. "It's only a dream Mariam, it can't actually do anything." I grabbed his arm tightly.

"Connor,"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." He began to rush me down the stairs and outside.

Once outside I shooed him away, I did not want him to see me in a more pathetic state than I was already in. After my stomach was settled (and empty) I walked back to Connor who was leaning against a wall, clearly tired.

"I'm sorry about all of this." His attention sharpened out of his daze. He looked up at me.

"It's OK," he shifted off of the wall, and walked a little bit towards me. "Do you know why you were sick?" I was embarrassed thinking that it was my fictional worry of Connor and his dad that put me through so much stress.

"Just, something stupid."

"I see." It was clear that I was lying, he knew, I knew that he knew, yet we said nothing more. He then started to move along the wall in the moon-light, he then grabbed onto a window ledge and started to climb up. By the time he was on top of the window ledge I asked (and by ask I mean yelled) him

"Where are you going?!" He waved his hand, inviting me to follow him.

"Come on, I want to show you something." I stared at him at he was about 12feat off of the ground.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I'm not a trained assassin, I can't do that!" He extended his arm towards me with palm open. I grabbed his hand and then pulled myself up with the assistance of the window ledge. I was on top of the ledge when I started to wobble; I was amazed as to how such a broad man managed to keep his balance on such a narrow ledge, when he said something that scared and surprised me.

"Climb onto my back."

"What?!" I stared at him. At the time I thought that he was a complete lunatic.

"You won't be able to make the next jump by yourself."

"But you think you can make that jump with _me_ on your back?" I said as one eyebrow rose.

I knew I wasn't the skinniest girl, in fact half the time I felt like I was spliced with a whale. It didn't help that I was constantly surrounded by stick thin girls that said they were fat. Every time I heard that I just thought to myself, _if you're fat, then what does that make me, an elephant that's what!_ Then I just wanted to slap them lightly and shake them by the shoulders screaming 'you are not fat!'

He sighed and extended his arm out once again. I inhaled deeply, expecting to fall off. I made my way onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I gripped each forearm in a bear grip (tightly below the wrists) along his collar bone.

"Are you ready?" but before I could even answer he started jumping. I gasped as he jumped from one window top to the next. I dug my face into the back of his neck as he started to climb up. His hair brushed against my eyes softly. My nose was pressed against his neck, I inhaled slowly, trying to savour every bit of his sent. 'What am I doing?!' I stopped to look down. We were far off of the ground. My grip became tighter as I started to become conscious of every little shake. I heard a small grunt as well climbed over the lip of the roof.

He walked a little further until it was safe for me to drop off of his back.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?" He started to walk along the roof until he came to a stop. He sat down and patted the space next to him.

"Sit." I walked over to him

"I'm not a dog, you know." I hissed.

"I know," He started grinning "You're more like a cat."

"How so?" I enquired as I often pictured people as animals yet I could not tell what I was, I suppose it's like sight, you can see others, but you can't see yourself.

"You're a natural, natural," (fast learner) I sat down next to him, pleased with that compliment "and you're aggressive, and you're lazy." I was not as pleased with the rest of his explanation. It would have been wrong for me to deny any of it, so I didn't. I simply shrugged in agreement. "So what am I?" I leaned back onto the cold hard roof and thought for a moment.

"I suppose you are a grizzly/black bear cub," He turned to me. My eyes shifted to meet his gaze. The rest of my body lay perfectly. His gaze stayed fixed on mine, all honesty I found it a bit awkward so I turned my gaze back to the sky. "You're strong and full of potential but you don't know how to use it yet, you're still too naive." He clearly didn't take that well.

"How am _I_ naive?"

"I've seen you do so many stupid things that I wish I could have slapped you for it, and now I can. Though all your mistakes still led to the end product of America's freedom so I suppose I don't have to." There was silence for a moment. I just looked at the sky and admired its cleanliness, no fumes, not street lights, just open blue with dots of white.

"You supposedly know everything thing about me, yet I know nearly nothing about you."

"Well what's to know?" I retorted.

"Firstly, who taught you how to wield a knife?"

"Mother." I didn't really feel like going into detail, fearing I may just confuse him.

"And how did she learn?"

"The army."

"What was she doing in the army?" I thought that Connor possessed the ability to put two and two together to make four. Apparently not. Well he is in a century where most women are confined to their house, sitting around doing nothing but tending to cooking and children.

"Fighting."

"So where you-" I cut him of abruptly.

"And when."

"You came from, women can fight in the army."

"Correct."

"Do you have any-" Once again I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Brothers? Two, I've told you this before, do you not pay attention to what others say?"

"Why are you being so harsh in your answers?"

"Well I'm cold, it's very early in the morning and I'm desperate for an espresso."

"What's-"

"An espresso? A type of coffee."

"Why do you-"

"Keep on finishing your sentences?" At this point he was rather annoyed about not being able to finish his sentences; on the other hand I was annoyed about being on top of a cold roof top at only god-knows-what hour in the morning. "Because I know what you're going to ask and these questions are mediocre at best. Now excuse me Ratonhnhaké:ton but I'm going back under my covers, where it is warm." As I made my way around to my bedroom window Connor called out from behind me.

"Look!" I turned around, trying to see what was of interest to him. I walked about half way back to him and asked

"At what?"

"The sun." He was right, the sun was starting to rise, I wondered what time did we get up at and how long where we out here for? For some reason all those questions that should have been automatic just didn't occur to me.

"And? It's just a sunrise, I get to see one every day."

"No, it's the start of a new day. Today I will stop William Johnson and save my people." I thought for a while until it struck me.

"No, today is December the 16th." He nodded in conferment. "That's amazing, today is the Boston Tea Party!" I carefully clambered back over to Connor. "That's great, _I_ get to watch the Boston Tea Party!" I hugged him tightly around the neck. He placed his hands on my arms that were curled around his neck. "I _have _to tell Amy, she'll be over the moon!"

I wobbled over to my window. From below I pushed it open and sit on the windowsill. Before I slipped back into my room I noticed Connor sitting with his head resting on forearms which were pressed against his knees. His back curved more as he deeply exhaled. I wondered '_what was he thinking, maybe he's worried about the harbour, maybe, I'll tell him the good news later_' with that I slid into my room and closed the window behind.


	6. 6 Dirty Little Secrets

Parting Ways

Chapter 6, Dirty Little Secrets

Assassins Creed 3 fan-fiction

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED 3** (or Connor unfortunately) **BUT MARIAM AND AMY ARE MY OWN IDEAS**

I made my way over to Amy's room with something that was half skipping, half running. I burst through her door to find her curled up in her bed with her blanket tightly wrapped around her. My run slowed down into a jog then a full stop at her bedside. I gave myself a second to breathe in. I begun to shake her out of her sleep when I definitely heard the words

"Mmm Connor..." escape her lips. I chuckled loudly, loud enough to wake her from her clearly enjoyable slumber. She rolled over to face me. I began to laugh as I imitated her saying

"_Mmm Connor!_" She swiftly realised what I had witnessed. Her eyes widened as I made my getaway, darting across her room into the hall, slamming her door behind me to provide me with some time to hide. I ran into my room once again slamming my door closed. I could hear Amy's footsteps as she fumbled out of her blanket prison. The pace began to increase as she ran to her door. I made my way to my window and climbed onto the Chester draws, shoving the window open in a panic. Without a second's more thought I ran outside onto the roof and sat quietly behind the open window. I could hear Amy's footsteps wonder the halls, searching for me. That is when I heard Connor open his window with a rather loud '_clunk_'. He stuck his head outside and noticed me sitting on the roof curled into a ball.

"What are you doing on the roof?" I pressed my finger firmly against my lips as I mouthed the words 'shut the fuck up' to him. "Who are you hiding from?" I heard Amy's feet dart into my room '_crap she found me, thanks Connor!_' she had begun to dart to the open window. I rushed over to Connor's window and jumped through.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She screamed out of the window. I grabbed Connor's wrist and begun to pull him out of his room while laughing the words '_I'm so fucking dead!_' hysterically. By the time I had managed to pull Connor out of his bedroom door and in front of my open bedroom door I saw Amy already halfway across the room with a face that could kill. I screamed with laughter as I began to pull Connor down the stairs '_poor boy, he doesn't even know what's going on!_' skipping two even three steps in an effort to get to safety. I pulled him into the living room. I stood him in the middle as I caught my breath, though I was still laughing. Amy rushed into the room.

"STOP!" I demanded still resting behind Connor who was still confused. Amy lent against the door frame, catching her breath as well. "Stay right there."

"I'm gonna... kill you." She said panting between her words.

"Touch me and I'll tell." And yes I know I sounded like a seven year old when I said that, but that's exactly what I felt like, a seven year old that knew something that she shouldn't have.

"What do you want?"

"Don't wind me up and don't kill me and my lips are sealed. However if you want I could always..." I didn't have to say anything, I just tip-toed next to Connor's ear and covered my mouth as if I was talking to him and she understood.

"Fine, deal; just keep your big mouth shut." I planted my heels firmly on the ground and started to walk with spring in my step, as if I was once a convicted murderer walking out of a court a free man. I giggled a little as I walked out of the room "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything!" I called with glee. Connor was still stood in the middle of the room, even more confused than before.

Later on, after Amy had calmed down to a civil rate of annoyance, I and everyone else sat at the table, ate, and discussed what we were to do at Boston. Achilles started to argue that Connor should be making William Johnson his direct target and not the tea. Achilles turned his head to Amy and I and 'asked'

"They boy is a fool, he should be going after William Johnson, should he not?!" Amy raised her hands in the air in a position of surrender as to say 'leave me out of this'. He glared at me, almost trying to intimidate me into saying yes. I simply sighed and said

"I've told you this, he has to do what he feels is right, that's the only way the proper outcome is to happen, though Amy and I will assist and redirect him if his actions deify those stated by history." Achilles grunted as he faced away from me in annoyance; Connor sat back in his chair smugly. We continued to eat when my gaze drifted menacingly to Amy's. My head was still facing down as an uncontrollable smile grew on my face. My lips tightened together as I started to sing

"_I'll tell you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_" A spoon-full of food was sent flying my way. It flew past only managing to skim a few strands of hair. I continued to sing; I faced her as I gently pressed my finger against my lips as I sang "_Who has to know?_"

"You are to clean that up right now." Achilles demanded. She pushed her seat back from against the table as she went to the kitchen to grab a cloth to clean the stain. She re-entered the room and wiped away the stain. She made her way back to her seat to push her chair in while squeezing the cloth in frustration.

"That did make an awful mess Amy," I smirked "Maybe next time you should use a knife, the clean-up is much quicker after all."

"Don't give me ideas." She growled scornfully back.

"You're right," I pressed my index, middle and ring-finger against my lips, playfully taunting her. "For you, thinking is a dangerous pastime." I chuckled under the cover of my hand. She picked up her bowl and cutlery, carrying it into the kitchen to wash them stomping and mumbling as she walked out of the room. Once she was gone there was an awkward silence between the three of us; I had become bored and began to push the remaining food in my bowl around the edge as I pouted at it. Achilles stood up and walked around the table, making his way to the door. There was a quiet '_thwack_' sound as the tip of his cane clipped the back of my head. I clasped the back of my head to cover the site of the sharp pain.

"What was that for?!" I yelled, demanding an explanation. My neck was curled so that my head rested on the table.

"You shouldn't tease people." He said as he walked closer to the door. I looked up to see Connor chuckling at my pain and humility. I swiftly ended that with a quick and hard boot to the shin. Achilles looked behind him to find Connor and me both with our heads of the table going '_Ow_' as we tried to stop the pain. He smiled as he left the room.


	7. 7 I Predict a Riot

Parting Ways

Chapter 7, I Predict a Riot

Assassins Creed 3 fan-fiction

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED 3** (or Connor unfortunately) **BUT MARIAM AND AMY ARE MY OWN IDEAS**

I rushed back upstairs to quickly grab an old jacket and tidy my hair. I pulled the bobble out of my hair. Quickly, I ran my fingers through my frayed braid. I wrapped my fingers around the long strands of hair. I weaved the strands carefully, tightening the weave every two sections. I had reached the bottom of the new braid, using one hand to slide the bobble over my fingers from my wrist. I wrapped the bobble around the end of my braided hair, pulling to make the grip tighten. The white elastic of the bobble became exposed, and I could see the elastic, start to rip, little tears were visible. It was too late as by the time I had stopped pulling the bobble had already whipped from around my fingers, to the other side of the room. I rushed over to the broken piece of elastic. I crouched down onto the balls of my feet and picked it using my free hand. Fruitlessly I tried to knot the broken around the braid of hair, but it would not knot properly, it would just slide off of my hair.

"Dammit!" I heard footsteps from outside my door. The door creaked open. Connor walked through, he was fully dressed, fully prepared with tomahawk, pistols and all. He tilted his head in confusion, probably wondering why I was crouched in the corner.

"Is something wrong?"

"My stupid bobble broke." I said pouting, dangling the now broken bobble, still with the braid firmly clasped in my hand. He walked out of my hand, gesturing to me to follow him. I jumped to my feet, stumbling a bit as I threw the broken bobble to my bed and rushed to my open bedroom door. I closed the door behind me to find an empty hall. Connor's room door was open to gingerly I walked into his room, curious to find out what he wanted of me. He was crouched down, searching through the bottom draw of his chest of draws. I stood back, still close to the door. From the draw he drew a piece of deep blue ribbon; it was such a deep blue, almost a cross between navy and royal blue. He pointed to the bed, close to the chest of draws. Nervously I made my way over to where he pointed. I sat down on the edge of his bed like a robot with my arms firmly pressed against my legs, with every joint in my body either at a ninety or one hundred eighty degree angle. He knelt down onto his knees and grabbed the braid. He began to re-plat the strands that had unfolded. I watched him as he concentrated; I could feel my face become warmer and warmer the more I watched him. He then picked up the ribbon and begun to wrap it around my hair tightly. He did so very quickly, sometimes the ribbon would slide over my hair as he was going too fast. He then tied the ribbon off into a bow.

"T-thank you." I was amazingly awkward, just stared at him as he laid one arm across both my knees.

"Girls, Connor, get down here." '_Thank god for Achilles!_' I thought while internally letting out a sigh of relief.

Achilles had us stand in the hall way as he lectured Amy and I on being safe, such as staying still, hiding and staying out of reach. All the basic lessons a 5 year old needs to know. Connor started to tap his foot in frustration as I started to scuff the floor and Amy just wondered of into her own little world.

"Finally," all of our heads perked up as he said, all of say '_Thank god he's almost done!_' in our heads. "You two," he said point his cane at Amy and I, swishing back and forth. "Are to do _exactly_ as he tells you two, I don't want to hear of any lip from either of you. Is that understood?" Amy and I both nodded obediently, though we both knew that none of that was going to happen. He waved his hand dismissing us. We walked to the door eagerly, with Connor in front. I skipped up to Connor, eager to get out of the door, but my joy was short lived when Achilles beckoned me. I allowed my head to flop back as I let out a 'fuuuuuuuuu' as I lifted one foot up an spun around as I started to march back toward Achilles, who led me down into the training basement. I 'oo'd and 'aa'd inside my head as I soaked up every detail of the room. The straw dummies, the table with many pieces of paper littered across it, which I had a strong urge to read but felt that Achilles would not be pleased if I did so, and the assassin robes. I stayed still as I scanned the room near the doorway. Achilles wobbled back to me, but he had something in his hand, without touching it I could see a very tall and slim triangle of leather and a wooden handle. Along with that a darker, smoother leather brace.

"Hold out your left arm." He ordered and I did so obediently. He wrapped the brace around my forearm, tightly pulling at the leather straps. It had a snug fit, it felt strange. He then removed the triangle of leather to reveal a very basic dagger. It was shiny and smooth; it had no engravings, no curves, just two sharpened side that eventually tapered off into a fine point. The most detail was in the hilt, though it was only a carved curve so that it was easy to handle with a slightly bulbous end.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Asked, confused as to why he thought this was necessary. I looked at him with my head tilted to one side, just a little.

"Knowing you two, you won't listen to me or Connor, you'll do something utterly foolish, reckless and stupid and then you'll have to try to get yourselves out of whatever mess you got into. That will be hard without Connor, but even harder with any form of defence. Now go on, they're waiting." I slid the sheathed dagger into the brace as he gestured for me to leave. I hugged him tightly as I made my way up the stairs, pulling my jacket over my new weapon. I stormed out of the door. I covered my eyes from the bright sun that had only just managed to fully rise over the roof tops. I walked over to see two horses, a brown horse with black hair, on top of which, was Connor (in front) and Amy (behind). Next to them was a smaller silver horse, obviously intended for me. I walked up to them to see Connor stare at me impatiently.

"Why is she on the hose with you?" I asked, partially annoyed, though I didn't know why.

"Because she can't ride," I glared at Amy, she didn't look at me in fear of being visually bitch slapped with the expression '_You are total incompetent, did you know that?_' as that is how I felt. Connor sighed and dipped his head down "Don't tell me that you can ride a horse as well."

"Don't fret; unlike _some_ people I have some applicable skills!" With that I mounted my horse and followed Connor as his horse started to walk.

It was some time into our ride to Boston that I actually started to communicate with Amy, although it was not an actual conversation, it was very entertaining. We travelled along a long road that had widened enough for the two horses to walk side by side. It was at that point when Amy decided to boast about her current position. She waved at me catching my attention; I stared at her blankly wondering what she had intended to do. It then dawned on me as she stretched her arms high into the air while fake yawning. I looked at her as she relished in my annoyance even though I tried my hardest to suppress the feeling, it still leaked through and she loved it. She then began to cross her arms and lent on Connor back, burying her face deeply within her arms making herself more comfortable. Every thought in my mind said to run up to the front of their horse and pull on the reins, causing it to rear and kick her off the horse, from her comfortable position to the cold hard cobble stone path. However, her little celebration did not last long. She turned her to face me and smirked. To me it was the equivalent of throwing dirt into my eyes.

"Amy," Connor said; he sounded awkward. "Would you mind getting off of my back, it is difficult to ride with you leaning on me." He said rather timidly, he probably had never really been in this kind of situation before. In my head fireworks were set of as I laughed at Amy's bitterly disappointed face. I began to laugh out loud uncontrollably, so much so that I accidentally squeezed my horse trying to say on it, but to the horse that was me telling it to go faster. It began to run lightly and I was struggling to find my rhythm. I pulled my torso forward and began to lift myself off of the horse slightly as I told it to slow down. Gradually the horse came to complete stop. Connor dashed up beside me as I tried to calm myself and the horse down.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, just something stupid."

A while later we were nearing Boston and a thought came into my mind,

"Hey Amy," She turned to me staring at me blankly; I looked forward, concentrating on my path as I talked "because this is the Boston Tea Party, doesn't that kind of make this the start of the revolution?" She leant back slightly on her horse as she placed a loose fist under her chin as she thought.

"Well I suppose so, why do you ask?" I began to sing.

"I'm waking up, to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust, I'm breathing in the chemicals." Amy began to dip her head slightly as she mumbled the words 'you're going to get this damned song stuck in my head again.'

"I'm breaking in, shaping up then checking out on the prison bus, this is it, the apocalypse." Connor then tried to say something, I'm sure it was either going to be, could you please shut up or what's a bus, but Amy quickly gave him a quick 'shh' that silenced him. She then joined me on the chorus.

"I'm waking up. I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow! Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age!" She then fist pumped the air as we sang the words 'I'm radioactive, radioactive' twice. I sang the next bit on my own as Amy didn't really know the words.

"I raise my flag, don my clothes. It's a revolution I suppose. We'll paint it red to fit right in." We started to sing the chorus together once again. I could see the confusion in Connor's face though I was too busy singing to care.

"All systems go. The sun hasn't died. Deep in my bones. Straight from inside." One last time she accompanied me on the chorus. Amy was playing the air drums, it gave me great joy to see her enjoying herself, and that her wound had healed nicely.

We arrived at Boston earlier than anticipated due to some horse play on my part, as every so often I would get bored and would decide to run along ahead even though had no idea what so ever where I was going causing Connor so run after me. I did this on numerous occasions, partially for my on relief of boredom by laughing at Amy's face every time Connor would have to gallop and she wasn't prepared, the other was to get us to Boston faster as my impatience was getting the better of me. Although I could see in Connor's face it was annoying him, I could also see that it was entertaining him, and with that I seized the opportunity to challenge Connor to a horse race once we he was done.

Once we got past the redcoats that were patrolling around Boston, we dismounted our horses and started to walk along through the crowded streets. This was a foreign place to me; many times I had almost lost Connor through the crowds, though all it took was a quick jump to spot the tall conspicuous Native American in the white assassin's robe with a tomahawk and two pistols strapped to his waist. So all I needed to then was remember in which direction he was in then try to shove my way through all the people begging money off of me or trying to sell me crap I didn't want. I caught up to him and grabbed onto his arm so that I would lose him or Amy again. I am much smaller than both of them, making myself very vulnerable to being pushed out of their line of sight, I'm cursed with shortness that means I can't be seen in a crowd to I had to keep on finding them. Needless to say it wore me out so that is why I had to grab his arm so that he could pull me along. I was starting to feel like dead weight. When I placed my hand on his swaying forearm, he instantly shrugged me off. Due to a mixture of exhaustion and lots of feet fumbling against my own, the slight nudge sent me over someone's foot. I could feel my eyes shut closed as I was sent to the ground. With a hard '_thump_' I found myself on the filthy floor; I had landed on my now very sore tailbone. People stopped to see what was happening when I heard someone whisper 'is that a girl?' and another reply 'I believe so, but she's wearing boys clothes'. I stared at the people and saw a mildly yet extremely embarrassed wade through the crowd to pick me up off of the floor without a word said. My eyes were stern as we walked to see Connor. I could not see his face under his hood, so I could not tell if he was sorry or if he was amused, though either way I hoped he was pleased with himself. I heard a quiet 'I' come out of his mouth but I cut it off shortly. I was no longer in the mood for anything he said unless it was 'look there's a portal with the number 2012 written above it', he could have written a sonnet that would have made Shakespeare cried and I'd still be pissed with him.

"Quiet time for you." I said, trying to locate his eyes under the shadow of his hooded dipped head. Even after I had made him aware I did not want to speak with him he open his mouth in an attempt to speak and extended his arm out reaching for my shoulder. I refused to look at him as Amy gently pushed his arm down, with on hand on his forearm another resting on the back of his hand. That, I truly appreciated, she knew my temper well and knew that in my current state of damaged pride, I probably would have tried to rip his arm off.

We continued to walk until we found ourselves a sort of tavern with two large brown doors to greet people. Connor pushed his way in without a seconds thought. We came to the back of the building to find a swearing Frenchman, clearly something was not right.

"Stephan what is wrong, where is Sam Adams?" Connor asked monotone like a robot, not really caring for the man's state of distress.

"Who cares? I have been robbed!" with that he pulled a large, rectangular knife that was stuck firmly in a wooden chopping board. I saw no reason of why he needed the lofty thing when he had both a short-sword and pistol on display at each side of his waist. The man by the name of Stephan marched out of the little backroom as he cursed the people whom he had been angered by.

"What did he say?" Amy asked as she nudged my ribcage with her elbow.

"He said 'I'll kill those bastards' so this is going to be good!" I rubbed my hands together like a was relishing at the sight of a banquet fit for a king; and with a skip in my step I followed behind Connor who was following the angry Frenchman. He marched outside as Connor called to him.

"Stephan, where are _you_ going?" He asked as he power walked behind him. I skipped a bit as Amy and I rushed behind Connor, side by side. The angry Frenchman exclaimed with a great blood lust in his voice.

"To get back what's rightfully mine." I could sense the presence of an oncoming riot. All four of us made out way down the streets to a place where we saw two British soldiers chatting. Stephan began to shout profanities at them in French as he walked towards them, stamping his feet against the floor. I stepped back predicting what would happen next as I saw Connor sneak up behind one of the guards; I pulled Amy back a bit by her wrists, just to be sure she wasn't seen at the would be crime seen or was splattered with blood. Just as I had predicted Connor walked behind the first soldier and stabbed him through the back with his hidden blade. The man wobbled for a bit, but before he could fall to the floor he had released his tomahawk and had slammed it into his companion's chest. I winced a bit at the sound of cracking bones and once more of the thump of their limp lifeless bodies hitting the cold hard ground. Blood had already begun to pool from underneath them when a gathering of angry civilians had begun to cheer Connor's actions. Stephan begun to march again, this time many others who felt the same way as him. I knew what was going to happen and so Amy and walked to Connor's.

"Hey, what are _we_ going to do?" I asked. He did not answer until Amy added.

"This is going to get dangerous, so what are going to do?" he had finally clicked onto what we were getting at, our safety, though I could have worded it better, the way I said it made it sound like I wanted to get involved, though part of me did. Connor sighed as he thought.

"You are to stay next to that cart of hat, do NOT move away from it. If you see any soldiers or anyone that looks like a threat, hide in it. Is that under stood?" We nodded heeding his instructions and remembering the stern words from Achilles. He pointed a finger as he added "don't talk to anyone." With that he patted us both on the head. I wasn't sure if I should be happy about that pat on the head or angry that he's treating me like a small child. With that he ran off catch up with Stephan, climbing on top of the roofs exclaiming 'Stephan, stop!'

Amy and I walked over the hay cart as I jokingly said

"God, he sounds like my mother!"

"Yeah he does, and what's with patting us on the head like were pet dogs!"

"I know! Jeez, the only way he could have sounded more like my mother is if he said 'dinners in the oven, do your homework and be in bed by ten!' good grief" We laughed as we lent against the cart. I sat up on the edge of the cart and Amy swiftly followed as we started to talk to pass the time.


	8. 8 Disobedience

Parting Ways

Chapter 8, Disobedience

Assassins Creed 3 fan-fiction

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED 3** (or Connor unfortunately) **BUT MARIAM AND AMY ARE MY OWN IDEAS**

ii

The noise of the angry mob slowly drifted away far into the distance. I looked up to the sky and thought of all the people I knew of who were alive now, where they would be and what they were doing. I rested my back against the cart when some hay slid down the back my shirt. I reached my right hand down my back to get the itchy hay out from under my shirt, when suddenly a young boy with dirty blonde hair 'fell' into me landing on my exposed right side. Quickly, I slid down my hand out from my back and into his pocket, making it look like I was pushing him away. Feeling a small, yet heavy, pouch I grabbed it and pulled it out of his pocket. I pretended to brush myself off as the boy stumbled away from me, dropping the small pouch into my pocket as I did so. The little boy looked up at me.

"I'm ever so sorry miss!" He had pale blue eyes that had flecks of yellow near the pupil. He didn't look very old, only about 10 or could that just be malnourishment? He power walked away from us. As he walked away we watched him.

"I do hope he's alright." Amy obviously concerned for the boy and his sudden lapse of balance. I continued to pull the hay from out of my back. I sniffed the air, it was sweet and inviting. It smelt like strawberries and sugar; the sweet smell beckoned to me.

"Amy," she turned to me and looked at me blankly "Do you want to get something to eat?" She narrowed her eyes and asked

"With _what_ money?" I removed the small brown pouch from my pocket and pulled at the centre of it revealing a collection of silver coins. She leaned her head in to admire them, she abruptly pulled away to ask "_Where_ did you get this from?!" I pulled the strings on the pouch and then shoved it into my pocket.

"Well," I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment as I knew she was not happy, it was written all over her angry face. "You know that little boy just then-" She cut me off before I even had time to explain what had actually happened.

"You stole from a little kid? What's wrong with you Mariam?!" I was partially annoyed that she would assume that I was going around pick-pocketing innocent people, painting me as the bad guy!

"Stop right there, before you say anything else he was trying to pickpocket me first, I just took what I could while he was doing that."

"How do you know that he wasn't really was just falling over by accident?" '_God damn you Amy and rose tinted sense of justice for everyone in the world._' I thought to myself

"Because he went for the side that was exposed and used falling over as a cover for searching my pocket, which I know he was doing because I could feel his hand try to grab at anything."

"So he stole something from you?!"

"Nope, my pockets were empty; now, do you want to get something to eat?"

I took in all of the details of the area before we disobeyed Connor's order. A grassy slope, blood stained red brick paving, hay cart and empty carts, two trees and a lamp post; that should do. We followed our noses through the crowded streets; luckily the sweet smell was in the opposite direction Connor was heading. We made note of what turns we were making, left, right, right, left. We found ourselves in front of a shop. There was a painted wooden sign swinging gently in the breeze reading 'Stephenson's sweet shop'. I looked into the window, cupping my hand over my eyes to allow myself to see the sugary delights inside. All along the shelves behind the counter were jars of sweets in an array of colours. I walked over to the door to see Amy just standing outside of the door.

"Well, go in then!"

"You go in! You've got the money." I rolled my eyes at her foolishness, she always did this. Even in school, if she needed to go into another classroom she was not used to, she would never go in herself if she has the option, often I or someone else will have to go in first if she needed something but if it was simply a task of collecting something or delivering a something she would always stand outside the room and wait.

"You really need to get over this shyness of yours, it was endearing when you were 12, you're now 16 and I've been telling you to get over this ridiculousness for four years now."

"But I'm shy around people I don't know!" I walked in as I mouthed along to her words as it was only the thousandth time she had said that to me. I rolled my eyes once again. I walked into the empty I assumed that the shop was ready to serve as the door was open. I walked in and rested on the counter.

"Hello?" I called. there was a sudden clash of metal in a room that was at the side of the shop. Out of the door behind the counter emerged a man. He was white though he did have a slight tan and had black hair that was cut short and was slightly spiky. He had stubble that only went across his chin. He was tall, probably only an inch shorter than Connor, though he was nowhere near as thick bodied as Connor. He wore a white short-sleeved shirt that ended a little past his elbows, along with a dark blue apron that was dirtied with a fine white powder which I assumed was confectioner's sugar.

"Is there something that I can get you two young ladies?" my mind went blank '_what did I want?_'

"Urm... some sweets."

"Anything in particular?" I turned to Amy to see if she wanted anything in particular, she shrugged so I took that as an 'I don't know'. He saw that we really didn't know what to choose to he picked three jars from the shelves. One contained green and white boiled sweets, another contained black translucent boiled sweets, the third pale pink balls coated in flour. "These are my most popular sweets." He popped open the glass lid of all three. Amy smelt the pink sweets, apparently strawberry; I smelled the green and black. The green was a sharp sugary peppermint that hit the back of my nose sharply, I'm not fond peppermint sweets. I told this to Amy who made her way over to the jar to bask in it's sent while I smelled the black sweets. They smelled like liquorish, a flavour I found out Amy apparently hates even though she has yet to try. It's funny how people have an ability to be prejudice to everything including sweets. We bickered for a moment as Amy had her heart set on having peppermint. I had made up my mind that I wanted the pink sweets which turned out to be strawberry bonbons. I looked into the small brown pouch counting 10 coins. I pulled out three and pushed them along the counter to the man.

"As much of the strawberry bonbons as three coins will allow along with a few of those green ones."

"Why are you only getting a few of the peppermint sweets?" She asked annoyed at me.

"Because only you will enjoy the peppermint sweets so you can have some strawberry bon-bons as well, anyways I have a plan for any leftover strawberry bonbons." I grinned to her as she looked at me curious to what I had left. I hastily picked up the bag. "We best be going Amy!" I looked out of the window seeing the sun slowly set.

"It was nice meeting you, my names Samuel by the way."

"Thanks Sam, I'll stop by soon, bye!" I said pulling Amy out of the door. I could make out a 'goodbye' from Amy though I was too busy running back the way we came to notice.


	9. 9 Punishment

Parting Ways

Chapter 9, Punishment

Assassins Creed 3 fan-fiction

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED 3** (or Connor unfortunately) **BUT MARIAM AND AMY ARE MY OWN IDEAS**

Iii

I looked around and thought for a second '_We went left, right, right, left so we need to go right, left, left, right.' _I pulled Amy at first thought she started to run alongside me. We had only made the first right when a pair of redcoats noticed us running streets. At first I thought '_What is this school? I feel like I'm being told off for running in the corridors._' I paid them no heed and continued to run along. Amy slowed down a bit to stare at the soldiers; I pulled her along, calling to her to run with me. I feared Connor being mad at me much more than the redcoats and assumed that they would just let us keep running, big mistake. We turned the corner when Amy said to me

"Mariam, they're chasing us!" '_Crap! Why?_' I pulled us into the side of the street where a small stall was set out. I pulled her down to crouch with me. Our breathing was heavy; my heart was pounding against my ribcage in fear; my ears where listening to every sound possible, to the sound of a group of feet running with each other. The running pace had stopped, where they looking for us or had they given up and gone back to their post? We held our breath as we tried to crouch on the balls of our feet. We stayed like this for a moment though the tension made it feel like an hour. My eyes widened so much so that they felt like they could pop out of my skull when a redcoat walked behind. Amy did the same thing as a redcoat snuck up behind me. We jumped up to try and make a bid for freedom though it was futile as they just grabbed us, squashing our arms against our torsos. I wriggled for a bit but then gave up, his grip around me loosened a bit, not enough to force my way out of his grip; Amy continued to struggle and I watched, sickened as he squeezed tighter and tighter.

"What do we have 'ere then, some native savage girl running around Boston?" Amy started to kick at the redcoats legs. A faint 'let go' managed to escape her lips though all of this just seemed to piss the man off. He moved his arm to her neck and started to choke her.

"Amy! Stop it!" I cried. She's better of conscious if she was going to get out of this okay. She did stop and the redcoat stopped chocking her though he still kept his arms around her torso, arms and neck.

"Now tell me, why a half breed native is running around Boston." Said the man holding me, while the bristles in his disgusting beard rubbed against my ear.

"I am not a native."

"'Ere are! You've got an English accent!" Amy was catching her breath breathing in heavily to make up for the air that had been choked out of her.

"That's because I'm English, not native!"

"Bullshit!" He exclaimed as he laughed down my ear. I winced as his voice boomed so close to me. His friend started to laugh along with him. "You've got the skin for it and the stupid little plate in your hair. " 'Ere's another thing, why is it you two are dressed like boys?" Amy stood up, she was ok now, she could run again now. The man holding her then interrupted the other

"Yeah, why don't you wear nice pretty dresses like all the other girls?" I was not going to answer that, I doubted that men like them could even comprehend the thought of a woman being independent from a man and actually doing labour outside of the house. A cold shiver was sent down my spine as he whispered into my ear but allowed his friend to hear what he said.

"'Ere I know what it is, you desire a man that's what it is." I thought I was going to be physically sick. I had to keep my nerves and not let my reflexes ruin our chance of escape.

"Fuck of you filthy bastards!" Amy exclaimed. '_Oh god Amy if we get out of this mess I promise to tell you how much I love your verbal__diarrhea_'. The man who held her did not take to it kindly and responded by lifting her chin uncomfortably high. He began to rub his nose tantalisingly against her bare neck, it was truly disgusting to watch. The hands of the man that held me began to slide down to my waist, pressing me against him. He began to sway gently side to side as he placed his lips under my left ear as he whispered to me

"Let me fill that desire." I felt the stomach acid climb up my throat, I suppressed it. His grip had loosened enough for me to quickly whip my arms out of his grip and pull the dagger from it's brace. I thrashed my hand behind me knocking the man who once had a hold on me into the small stall behind us. I lunged forward to attack the face of the man who had such a disgusting hold on Amy. I lashed the dagger blade at his face. There was a scream of pain as I slashed the bridge of his nose and his right eye. He fell onto the floor with a howl of pain. He rolled around on the floor clutching his right eye. Amy was free from his hold and I was happy. She pointed behind me, probably trying to warn me of the other redcoat that was now pouncing to catch me. He did so, unfortunately. I tossed my dagger over to Amy while he had me pinned on my belly. The redcoat called for help and almost in an instant more were on there was to assist him. I cried out to Amy to run as another two pushed passed her and started to clamber onto me to restrain my flailing limbs. She picked up the dagger that skittered along the floor to her and I could see it in her eyes that every sense of loyalty and pride told her to dive in and save me, but that would be useless, we were not Connor, and we could not do such things.

"Get Connor! Get help!" I called to her in the centre of a swarm of redcoats. As she left I could see it pained her to leave. One redcoat pulled back his arm '_Fuck me._' I knew what he was going to do. His fist launched forward connecting with the side of my head. My vision became blurred, dark patches started to fade in, I was passing out.


	10. 10 Haytham

Parting Ways

Chapter 10, Haytham

Assassins Creed 3 fan-fiction

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED 3** (or Connor unfortunately) **BUT MARIAM AND AMY ARE MY OWN IDEAS**

_**(I wrote this at an extremely disorientating time of night so chances are there will be more errors here than usual, sorry. One more thing, to my good friend reading this- apples :D Sorry for annoying you all!)**_

iii

I could hear voices, men talking, just simple mumbles to my ringing ears. I was lying down on my stomach; my head was throbbing at the site where I had been struck. I was lying on lots of hard, cold, cylindrical shapes that were spaced evenly across my resting body. A cold breeze washed over me, covering me with the smell of ash and gunpowder. A noise was directed at me, the same noise repeated its self three more time. There was a quick grunt as a cold cup of water was splashed over me. I sprung up without hesitation as I gasped in response of the cold needles of water penetrating my skin. My 'knee-jerk' reaction caused me to hit the back of my head on yet another metal bar. I curled up into a ball with my face firmly planted on the ground, gripping the back of my head with great pain. There was a small squeaking howl of pain as I buried my face further into the ground and rubbed my very sore head. I shivered as the cold wind drove in the pain of the freezing water; my hair covering my face like a black veil, toes curled in cold pain.

"Please don't pass out." An unsympathetic voice groaned. I rolled over onto my side facing the voice, allowing my hair to move out of my scrunched up face. My eyes struggled to open only providing me with a small slit to gaze upon calf high brown boots, white trousers and the red inside of a cape. Even in my distorted state I could figure out who was addressing me, the voice matched the clothes perfectly. Haytham Kenway.

"Fuck." I managed to groan out. Closed my eyes and wished at away, for it all to be just one _very_ realistic dream.

"Such inappropriate language for a young lady." '_Fuck, this isn't a dream. I'm going to fucking die!_' I rolled over onto my back and slowly opened my eyes, dreading the next thing I saw. Bars, lots of low bars. With one arm I pushed my back from the ground, the other I extended, reaching out to them for support, dragging my body into an upright position. Once up right I pushed my knees near to my face allowing my head to rest on knees. The cold continued to lash at my wet back. I tilted my head up, it was already night '_How long had I been out for?_' I stared up at the unusually bright stars that shone from outside the cage I was now imprisoned in. A cough came from the side of me, obviously not a real cough, the kind that one would use to grab the attention of another.

"My name is-"

"Haytham Kenway." I rubbed the side of my head as gently turned to face him, remembering the punch I had received. "What do you want?" He chuckled softly probably at the fact that a teen girl in a cage had the audacity to cut him off and glare at him.

"So you know me?"

"So what?" I sniffed as my nose became cold and stuff '_If he doesn't kill me I'm going to die of a cold._' He tilted his head down so that the front corner of his hat covered his face, with a slight smirk on his face.

"I want to know why a single rebel girl was attacking guards all by herself. Does it not seem foolish in hindsight?"

"'Rebel' you say?" I scoffed "I'm hardly a rebel."

"Then why were you attacking the men?"

"I didn't realise defending yourself from rape was classed as rebelling, or is that just cultural differences speaking?" He raised his head and dipped one eyebrow, probably curious about the lies he had been fed. It did not come as a surprise to me that he believed yet another lie; his whole life was paved with lies. "And don't you dare lecture me on 'hindsight' as if you have some sort of moral superiority. You have made every wrong turn possible and have yet to learn from them. You live every day on a foundation of wrongs, Holden, Miko, your family just to name a few, do you offer them prayer, maybe, occasionally, have you redeemed them in any sort of way or made their sacrifices into something worthy, certainly not. Personally I find your existence insulting to all that I hold dear and right." It seems he got more than he bargained for. With that he grabbed one side of his cape and dramatically left, walking deeper into the camp. It seems I had struck a nerve that had given him a bit too much to think about. '_Damn I could a real bitch when I want to be; but at least I didn't tell him anything important._'

As his figure faded away into the centre of the large camp I noticed the quiet secluded spot I was in, a fair distance away from any large groups of men, probably for my benefit and safety. The mumbled noise of the camp combined with the serenity of the night sky gave me ample time to think. '_Is it really his fault he's in this situation because his life was based on lies? How was he supposed to know they were lies, after all that is what makes a lie a lie, the fact that you think it is the truth, perception is reality. And how on earth was he to know of the repercussions of what would happen? He isn't like you, he doesn't know the future. You were not groomed into the Templar way of looking at life. And after all this trauma does he not have the right to try and find a stable, normal life. Do the lives of people of which he ruined not deserve any sort of compensation, revenge or vendetta as a form of closure? Does it not seem like he was used as a scapegoat for others crimes?_' I lay down gazing at the stars as I thought this. I turned my head towards a canvas tent that was approximately 15 meters away from my cage, seeing a flap open and a very familiar caped man walk towards me. I picked myself off of the floor once more and cradled my sore head carefully.

"What information do you want of me? Can we just get this over with and just slit my throat already?"

"A rather pessimistic outlook for such a young person."

"'Pessimism' 'reality' it's all the same thing, I thought you had already learnt this lesson."

"Well your pessimism may be a little premature as we- we would like to use you as a representative for us, a sort of middle grounds between ourselves and the natives." I turned to face him as I furrowed my eyebrows. I looked at him with my head at an angle.

"What make you think they will listen to me- never mind that, what makes you think I will do anything you say? It's their land, they should keep it."

"Well are you not a native?"

"No, I'm English like you."

"Ah, I thought it odd you had such a profound English accent. I just assumed from the colour of your skin and-" He began to wave his hand up and down signalling the source of confusion, being the plate in my hair. He began to fumble with his words a bit which was odd for a man who wore his pride and social skills like it was a silk gown. All honesty it amused me a bit.

"Assuming is a poor habit. Now my 'pessimism' has been proven right, what do you want me to do before you kill me?"

"Well we have nothing planned for you as of yet but I do wish to know how you learnt of my past, though that can wait until the morning." He threw a large rectangle of material onto the cage. A corner slipped through and I pulled it in. I grabbed both corners and lifted it up into the air to straighten out any creases and see how much material I had been given, enough to be used as some sort of blanket. I lifted up half of it, lay down and folded the suspended section on top of me. He began to walk off, pulling the front of his hat down. Five steps later I called out to him.

"Just because I disdain you as a person, does not mean I do not respect you as a man." He stopped in his tracks briefly, only to retort.

"I am grateful for any respect even if it is from a fourteen year old girl!"

"Sixteen actually, but I will take that as a compliment." He let out a deep sigh. I watched as his shoulders drooped and head shook loosely and began to walk off again.


	11. 11 Wishy-Washy Answers

Parting Ways

Chapter 11, Wishy-Washy Answers

Assassins Creed 3 fan-fiction

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED 3** (or Connor unfortunately) **BUT MARIAM AND AMY ARE MY OWN IDEAS**

**Side note: this story is written** **as if the assassins were real and the Historical game play is well known, but any modern characters are unknown.**

**Sorry this took so long to write but it was a big piece, so that should make up for time, so here's 4,200+ words to chew through :D**

IV

My sleep was interrupted by the kicking of my cage. I slowly arose from my cold slumber. Cranky was an understatement. I took in a 180 degree scan of my surroundings when another kick shook my cage. I turned to see the source of the kicking to find it being two red faced redcoats. They wobbled backwards, steadying themselves from the kicks they had blown.

"'Ere's the bitch that slashed David's eye!" '_David huh, I'll make sure to murder him myself._' His words were slurred with alcohol. He was so drunk he couldn't even blink in unison! In all probability he would have fallen over if it wasn't for his slightly more sober friend supporting him. I continued to stare at them, annoyed at the two drunken idiots.

"That so, well, you know what they say 'an eye for an eye'!" '_Really now, even with my handicap, in your state you're more likely to do yourself harm!_' The slightly drunk of the two pulled a musket from his back. It had a bayonet on the end that had a lovely shine to it. He pointed it towards me, though I use that term loosely as it constantly swayed from left to right only ever really aiming at me for only a split second, and loaded it when his friend interrupted him. "Wait you idiot, if you shoot that thing off the 'ole bloody camp will come runnin'!" He lowered his terrible aim to discuss the obvious with his friend.

"And if they do well just tell 'em that we saw a bear or somethin'." He closed one eye and tried once more to take aim when his companion interrupted him.

"You idiot, when they run over and find her with her brains blown out and us with a musket they're gonna' put two an' two together!" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine then! I'll jus' stab her." Their voices were getting progressively louder from the quiet scolding he was given before. The one with the musket took a step back into a kind of run up stance. '_Why would you do that? I know that if you want to get the job done properly and kill me on the first strike you will need a little power, but in your condition that's a tempting fate to make you fall over a rock and stab yourself in the eye._' He took a small charge at me, his feet were wobbling and dysfunctional, his head was leaning forward and the musket was dipped down. About two steps into the charge the bayonet had lodged its self into the ground under his weight though the momentum he had built up combined with his compromised motor skills caused him to continue forward. A wheezing cough was let out as his groin was crushed by the solid weapon though it was masked by the accidental gunfire. I watched as the man curled up in pain I curled into ball as the pain of laughter slowly consumed me. Fellow redcoat, though not drunk, arrived at the scene with guns raised, all of them on high alert. Two hurried over to the drunkards' aid, lifting him off of the floor though his knees were still raised to comfort his bruised balls. Haytham, dramatic as ever, shoved his way through the men with his arm covered by his cape.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He exclaimed with a tone in his voice that made the men quiver with fear, it's not hard to see why he became Grand Master. The two men pulled the drunkard alongside Haytham. I could see their lips moving but could not hear what they were saying. Two more red coats shooed the other drunkard away, I had no idea where he was going, nor did I care. All the others hurried away when he waved his arm at them, it was almost like they were annoying specks of dust on his desk and he was brushing them away. He walked over to my little cage and looked at me sternly.

"I hear you are the cause of this." It took a moment to reply as I first had to regain some composure if he was going to believe a word I was going to say.

"Lairs!" '_Really Mariam? You're talking to the Grand Master of the Templars and you're using year three tactics!_' He looked at me like I was a small child throwing a tantrum, understandable after I had just resorted to name calling to prove my innocence. He looked behind him and walked slowly towards the cage with a key firmly gripped in his hand.

"We have decided what we want to do with you." My eyes widened as he crouched down to open the lock on the cage. He gently opened the gate and stood by the opening. He dipped his head to look in at me, scrunched up in the corner. "What's the matter girl?" I looked at him and waved my hand at him signalling that I wanted him away from the opening. He stood up and removed his sword from his side and gently threw it away from us, he repeated this with his pistol. "There is no danger I'm unarmed."

"Like hell you are!" I exclaimed, insulted by his lies. I motioned on my arm where his hidden blade would be. He let out a deep sigh as he rolled up his sleeve and began to unbuckle it from his forearm.

"Satisfied?" He looked at me annoyed for the bother I had caused him. He tossed it to where his other weapons lay. I smiled as I clambered out of the cage. It was nice to get out of that cage; I immediately seized the opportunity to stretch, clasping my fingers together and pushing my arms up into the air as I bent backwards slightly. I had put myself in a vulnerable position as he grabbed my arms and held them together with one arm and slid his hand along my neck while grasping a small dagger. A small 'sorry' was let out as he drew his hand back along my neck, slicing it open. It burned so badly, it was excruciating as I fell to my hands and knees watching my blood pool beneath me, dripping all along my chest and chin, trickling down my arms. '_Where did he get the- his boots._' It burned and it continued to burn as I fell onto my side. The puddle of blood splashed and then everything went black.

V

I opened my eyes coughing and wheezing, trying desperately to catch my breath. I panicked and scrambled to cover my throat; which I found to my amazement to be in perfect health. I rubbed it and slid my fingers over where the cut should be just to make sure. It took me a second to actually look at where I was. A place made of broken pillars made of a stone I did not recognize in some places. I pulled my hands away from my neck and used them to push me up from whatever I was lying on. I closed my eyes as I did so. A heavy weight pushed against my chest, trying to push me down onto my back. I resisted until a voice said to me

"Calm down there, no need to rush and just lie back down." I did as the voiced ask, I don't know why I did as it asked, it just sounded like a friendly voice that I could trust. I looked to my side to see a man with glasses staring at me. I tried to focus my vision on to him but the aching of my head demanded I closed my eyes and massage my head.

"Why does my head hurt?" I asked while rubbing my forehead with my palms. I then realized how cold it was. My legs shivered as I curled them closer to my body, scrunching my toes together. The chill ran down my spine.

"Well, it's most likely to do with the fact this is in all likely hood the first time you've been in an animus." I removed my hands from my face to look around. Not too far away from me was a girl, she was busy typing away at a computer. Her eyes were fixated on the screen. She wore a head set, could she even hear us?

"What is an 'animus'?" I asked him. I slowly began to sit up though I still needed my arms to support me. He began to wander away from me, though he ended just pacing around looking at, what seemed to me to be, nothing.

"An animus is a machine that allows people to relive the lives of their ancestors." I looked down at the machine I was lying on; it had a slightly rubbery texture to each white section that made up the bed, two extensions at the sides of where my head lay and the whole thing curved to fit the human form though I was a little shorter than ideal.

"Then what am _I_ in?"

"What do you mean, 'What are _you_ in'?" He had stopped walking and looked at me rather annoyed and like I was a dunce.

"Well _you_ said that an animus allows people to relive the lives their ancestors, I didn't do that, so doesn't that mean I'm _not_ in an animus." He walked next to me. In all honesty it was a little unnerving; it felt like I was being interrogated.

"Then what _did_ it do?" He leaned in and rubbed his chin with one hand while the other was tucked away under his elbow.

"Well, it was more like I was in the past, as myself." He stopped leaning and took a step backwards.

"I see, it's using DNA memory to create a 'virtual reality'." I shrugged I had no idea what he was talking about 'DNA memory' how the hell does that work?

"Well I suppose because my friend Amy was there and I suppose that it's not really possible to share a timeline with someone."

"Your friend, is she about 5ft 6 7-ish?" I nodded. My eyebrows dipped as he turned to my right and rubbed his chin. "Does she have long dirty-blonde hair?"

"Yes." My voice deepened, it worried he had a description of Amy. He removed his hand from his face and pointed to my right.

"Is that your friend?" I took a wobbly step off of the contraption I was sitting on. There she was, Amy just lying there in the bed. If I didn't know any better I could have mistaken her for sleeping. She was wearing her normal clothes, the same clothes as when she first found me in the forest.

"Crap! She's still in there, in the past, I've got to tell her how to get out!"

"Ah yes, you were '_in the past_' could you tell us what time you were in?" I was in a state of panic, the same state where you're so absorbed in something else, when someone asks for your name you actually have to think.

"Urm, she's at the Boston Tea Party."

"On her own?"

"I hope not, I told her to go find Connor."

"Connor? As in big native American assassin?" I nodded and wondered for a moment how he managed to pinpoint that Connor out of all the possible Connors in Boston. I lay down back onto the rubbery _thing_ and tried to force myself back into the same time as Amy. I squeezed my eyes closed, so hard that I was worried that it would be like that Family Guy scene where Stewie strains too hard and pops a blood vessel in his eye.

"That's not going to work." Called an unfamiliar female voice "It's easier if you relax, and anyway, I need to run some diagnostics and study that thing before you hop into it again, so it's going to be a while before you can go visit your friend." I rolled my head towards the girl at the computer and scowled slightly. The man caught onto this and attempted to make a joke out of it.

"Ah yes, Rebecca, stranger, stranger, Rebecca"

"Maybe you should introduce yourself to the person you're trying to introduce first, _Wheatly_." The girl, _Rebecca_ smirked and let out a small breathless puff of laughter through her nose. I lifted myself off of the bed to sit on the edge to look at her. "So how long will it take to do whatever you need to do, Rebecca?"

"At least three hours with a lot of luck that it is similar to stuff I've seen before." I sighed and dropped my head.

"_Wheatly?_ Around here, you should leave the jokes to me." I looked up and without even thinking I blurted out the first joke I could come up with.

"Around here you are the joke." Rebecca smiled and rolled her eyes.

"That's not funny," He turned to Rebecca and hissed at her "You can cut that out as well. I don't like this girl." I still hadn't managed to place a mental muzzle on my tongue.

"Feeling's mutual." I paused as he walked over to look at Rebecca's computer screen and stared at it. "I'm sorry I have verbal diarrhea." I looked around to see if there was anyone else around '_Pretty shifty, just a guy and a girl working in some cave thing that I doubt is known to the public, I wonder how many times have they 'made-out' or more here._'

Time passed, I'm not sure how much but all I knew is that I was cold, hungry and needed answers; my eyelids had become heavy and rubbed raw against my eyes when someone new appeared. He was taller than I, wore jeans, a white hoodie with red lining and a diagonally strapped back pack. He looked at me as I sat on a broken pillar then continued to walk past me. I looked down and begun to twiddle with my fingers again.

"Do you know what they wanted with them yet?" asked this new character. Rebecca turned to him and invited him to look closer to the screen and he did so.

"We have a rough idea, I did a quick scan of Abstergo's data and they were trying to create a way for people to go back and view their ancestor's lives; the point of this project was to allow them faster access to information because that person would not have to live that extra life."

"What, so it's like fast forwarding T.V?"

"Almost like that, I guess that's what they were aiming for but judging by the information we've been given it isn't working to plan." They turned to me when she said 'information' and stared at me like I was supposed to erupt into an explosion of information and answers.

More time passed me by; I could no longer tell if it was slow or quick, I was just in some void where time is not necessary. This came to be evident as when I found myself enquiring to what _Wheatly _wasdoing. I looked down to his digital watch to find it had only just passed 12 o 'clock on the 25th of December.

"Is that the correct time?"

"Yes, yes it i-" I had cut him off before he could finish. Instantaneously my mind had been blown. '_How is that possible, days accumulate in a matter of hours?_'

"How long had I been here before I had woke up?"

"Not long, not even 15 minutes had passed." I looked down at him with a face of fury that they had decided to leave me in the dark about all of this.

"Where am I?" He rubbed his chin looked up and then looked back at the markings on the wall though he clearly was not focused on anything particular as his eyes darted along the patterns.

"We can't really tell you that just in case you are taken."

"By who? You've already kidnapped me!"

"By Abstergo. And wait a second, we did not kidnap you, we rescued you from _them_!"

"And what do _they_ want from me?"

"We don't know." I let out a deep and woeful sigh. '_It's Christmas and I'm stuck in some cave in the middle of nowhere. I'm cold, I'm starving and right now mum is probably busy faffing over the taste of the cranberry sauce for the turkey._'

"Where is my mother?"

"What?"

"Well if they supposedly captured me then they definitely know where my mother is and that only leads to the assumption that she is not safe, and if I find that even scratch is laid upon her I swear that I will use your skin as parchment."

"Well if it's the safety of your mother that concerns you, then you should be happy to know that we have sent someone over to her to relocate her to a safe area." I tilted my head slightly.

"Where is that?"

"I don't think it would be wise to tell you just in case-" I swivelled around away from him on the ball of my heel. I rolled my eyes and finished his sentence.

"Just in case I'm taken." Yet another stroppy hopeless sigh was shoved passed my lips.

I walked back to the mechanical bed that was an anomaly to the others and lay down on it. The stress and anger had really taken its toll on me and was beginning to feel tired. I lay down and tried to push all of the thoughts to the back of my mind. I had this feeling of floating; everything was white apart from some mirrored triangles that floated around the emptiness. I found myself being able to rotate though however hard I tried to move by thrashing my limbs, nothing would happen. Everything was weightless; my hair remained stationary in the air until I pulled it by rotating my body. It was peaceful, until a pulsing sound washed over, matching my heart beat. I could feel my throat burning up and start to pulsate strongly. All of the floating triangles started to turn a bluish-greenish-black. Darkness washed over and I passed out.

VI

I opened my eyes only for them to be stung. I tried to breathe in but that burned too. I grabbed at my throat checking that it was still whole and it was to my surprise; though as my hands rushed towards my hand I could feel a resistance and lots of hair floating, obstructing their path. I soon realised that I was underwater. I tried to swim but my movements were restricted by something round and dense (probably a sack). Even then I could sense that I could not get up anyway as every time I pushed for the surface I could feel the material become taught, something was holding me back. I flipped halfway and in a panic stricken search of the bottom of the sack I found a rather large and weighty rock. I squeezed my fingers under it, it hurt my fingers terribly as the rock pinched and twisted the skin just past my nails. My ears began to throb and burn. With one push I managed to lift the rock off of the bottom, I made a dash against gravity. It felt like I had been swimming for minuets, my legs were starting to cramp and I was struggling to suppress the need to breathe in. I felt a sharp sting as a small amount of water managed to force its way down my nose. I finally managed to break the surface and began to sputter and cough out all the water I had involuntarily swallowed or inhaled. The sound was mixed in with my cries for help. It's was all well and good that I had broken the surface but the weight of the rock was using up a large percentage of my energy even though it was not considerably large. I was blinded by the sack though I could hear a large 'splash' not too far away from me.

"Mariam?!"

"Connor?!" All honesty, I know that it sounds weak of me but I very nearly broke down into tears just by the sound of his voice, though I'm not too sure if it was the fact it was my rescue or just the sound of his voice that made me so happy. The splashing sound if his strokes came closer and closer. I felt the top of the sack being pulled up and a ringing of metal just before he started to cut the top of the sack open carefully. As soon as it was open and I could fit my shoulders through the gap I dropped the rock – well – like a rock. Without thinking I flung myself around Connor as I stared at the brown bag fluttering down, back to the bed. Once it was out of my sight I looked back up realising what I was doing. What we were doing. I stared in amazement at my actions, he stared uncomfortably back at me as he realised he had his arms under my own, supporting me. I pulled my arms off of his neck and looked away, he did the same.

We swam back to the harbour, a fair distance away from each other. I looked ahead to see Amy standing at the edge looking mildly pleased to see me, she looked a bit worried, but there was no real problem. I swam up next to her and pushed myself up against a wooden beam. I dropped my left arm onto the floor and gratefully accepted her help getting up as she pulled me up by my right hand. I steadied myself on land as I begun to shiver as the cold wind penetrated my saturated clothes and hair.

"We should get to an inn for tonight." Connor suggested. I raised my quivering hand.

"I second that motion." Amy laughed.

"That would be nice because I am not sleeping out here."

We made our way to an inn with a tavern in it. He paid the owner and shuffled us up the stairs and into a room that was only just big enough for three and was basically furnished with only a desk, chair and candle. Connor walked in first and lit the lamp with some flint and steal he had. The room immediately look more welcoming as the light revealed a low wooden roof. The light also revealed a problem.

"Urm Connor," Amy spoke as he emptied his array of weapons onto the desk. "There are only two beds." He picked up his empty coat and twist-dried it out of the window in between the beds.

"Yes, one for you and one for Mariam."

"That's awful kind of you Connor, but where do you suppose you will sleep?" I asked curios to his answer.

"I can sleep on the floor."

"You don't have to sleep on the floor." She said dipping her eyebrows with sympathy.

"Yeah," I reinforced "You paid so you should get a bed, and anyways Amy and I can just sleep head to toe, can't we?" Amy nodded.

"Wouldn't it be too cramped?" I waved my hand up and down in disagreement.

"No no no, I sleep in a weird ball anyways." Connor sighed and nodded his head in agreement. He made his way to the bed to the right if the window and sat down to take off of his boots. He looked up and asked me

"What are you doing?" I pulled my shirt over my head revealing an undershirt-vest-thing. I too went over to the window to twist-dry my shirt and then hung it over the foot of my bed.

"My clothes need to dry as well Connor." He looked away, red in the face.

"No more, okay." I turned to him.

"Okay, I wasn't planning on taking anymore off anyway." I twisted my head towards the sound of stifling laughter behind a blanket.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Nothing, just the thought of Connor at 21st century beach." It made me laugh thinking about Connor's reaction to girls in bikinis.

"Ha, he'd have a mental break-down!" We began to giggle. Amy raised her hand out to interrupt the current joke.

"Connor and "_the internet"_!" When she said 'the internet' in such low voice and following on from the previous joke I deduced we were both thinking the same things. I had to clasp my hands over my mouth in order to keep the laughing as low as possible. '_Dear God, Connor and porn would surely mean death for him!_' True to my word I curled up at the opposite end of the bed to sleep.

"Connor," I said struggling to articulate due to so much giggling "Would you blow the candle out please?" He did so without saying a word, obviously a bit annoyed our jokes.


	12. 12 Back To Homestead

Parting Ways

Chapter 12, Back To Homestead

Assassins Creed 3 fan-fiction

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED 3** (or Connor unfortunately) **BUT MARIAM AND AMY ARE MY OWN IDEAS**

I woke up from my light sleep with my hands suffering from pins and needle due to me having to sleep on them as there was only one pillow and knowing myself it would probably just be pushed off of the bed. The reason why I had woken up is because I heard some rustling sounds coming from opposite me. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Connor fixing his bed sheets. I tried to rub my eyes, but the tingling sensation would not allow it. I lifted my head and spoke to him in a hushed voice.

"Connor," he turned to face me, slightly startled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to leave."

"Why do we have leave so early?"

"I feel we should get back to Achilles as soon as possible." I sat up to stretch my hands. I let my legs slide out from under the blanket and stretched my arms. "You can go back to sleep for a little while longer." I stood up and noticed he had yet to don his boots or robe, so I presumed he had not been up long.

"There is no point; you've woke me up; I won't be able to go back to sleep."

"Sorry."

"It's OK." I pulled my shirt off of the end of the bed and over my head. I pulled my socks and shoes onto my feet and made my way across the cold room to the desk where the candle stood. "Do you have anything to light this?"

"Yes." Connor walked quietly over to his coat and patted it looking for something. He pulled out his flint and steel. He struck it against the wick of the candle, lighting it on his first try.

Shortly after some light conversation Amy rolled over to face us. She looked at us un-amused and groaned

"What are you doing?"

"We're running off without you. What does it look like?" I retorted.

"Are we going to be leaving now?" She asked, slowly pushing herself off of the bed.

"Soon." Connor added.

"So you should probably get up now." She rolled out of bed and started to pull out the knots in her hair using her fingers. I started to walk around the room inspecting anything that caught my attention when I decided to let a little fresh air into the rather stuffy and dusty room. As I walked over to the window I passed Connor's bed. I caught my foot on something causing me stumble onto my knees. The only reason I didn't land on my face was because I had managed to catch myself using Connor's bed. I looked at my feet to see them caught on Connor's boots.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked

"Fan-dabby-dosey." I said with my head dipped down, slightly disgruntled. I gave her a thumbs up and then proceeded to pick myself off of the floor and brushed the dirt off of my sore knees. I picked up Connor's boots and showed them to him.

"Sorry." I inspected the long leather boots, fiddling with the tasselled section and then pressed one boot against my leg surprised at how high it went; it almost covered my leg. I sat down on his bed, took off one shoe and placed my leg inside his boot. I stood up and called to Amy

"Hey, check this out!" she and Connor turned to look at me. "Well now we know which shoe the little old woman from the nursery rhyme lived in!" She let out a small chuckle as I attempted to walk around in the baggy boot. Connor walked over to me sighed and placed his heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Take off my boot please." I pouted as I pulled it off of my leg with ease.

Shortly after, we all left the inn and we were both to stay exactly where we were. Not long after Connor returned with a horse and wagon he "found". His reasoning for it was that Amy and I were so sleepy we would probably fall off of the horses making us liabilities. We climbed into the material back. The floor was dirtied with dried mud and dirt that had been ground into the wood, the lower section of material was a worrying pale yellow that faded to cream at the top and frankly it stank to high heaven! We brushed dust off of four empty wooded crates and used them for seats. I pulled the crate I was sitting on a little further away from Amy's to give us a little more space. She sighed and rested her chin on her hand as she gazed out of the opening. I perked my head up when I forgot to tell her.

"I know how to back to our time."

"How?" she asked lifting her head off of her palm. She looked confused, probably wondering how I figured it out. I said to her as calmly as I could, hinting to her to brace for undesirable news.

"Now you are not to automatically think I'm crazy when I tell you this," she looked at me sternly, as if to say 'we both know you're crazy so jut tell me'. "You're going to have to trust me on this, but the only way I have found out is by... death." There was an awkward moment's silence. "But we can come back!" I blurted in an attempt to make her trust me more, but it clearly was not working.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I've died already, but how I got back, I'm not too sure, I think I fell asleep."

"Wait, falling asleep sends us back here?" clearly we were talking too load as Connor added

"When did you die?" I turned to Amy.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Then I turned to Connor and told him from behind the curtain of fabric.

"Never you mind!" I could hear a small grunt come from behind the fabric.

"Why can't you tell us?" Amy asked

"I can tell _you_ later." The amount of questions was starting to irritate me.

"Why can't you tell him?"

"Later!" I let out a small huff. The tension had become so thick it honestly felt like you could cut it with a knife; before that I never actually understood that phrase, probably because I had never actually experienced that sort of situation before.

We had stopped speaking. Connor was irritated at me for not telling him what had happened, I couldn't tell Amy what had happened while Connor was around and Amy was probably doubting everything I just said because I can't tell her the details. After a while of nothing and the fact the sun was not even up yet I began to feel rather drowsy. My eye lids were becoming heavy and my gaze had become disorientated with sleep deprivation. I pulled up a second crate and pushed it to just the right length for me to lie down. I tucked my right arm underneath my left and used them as a cushion from the wood. The leather from the brace was uncomfortable so I switched the positioning of my arms when I remembered '_The dagger! I gave it to Amy_.' I shot up in a panic making Amy flinch. "Where's the dagger?" I demanded, leaning to her. She had her hand on her chest, still recovering from the little fright from before.

"What?" She said to me. I looked at her, my eye lids were pulled back as far as they could as I used my hands to visually describe it.

"You know, small, pointy."

"Oh, that, I gave it to Connor." I rolled my eyes as I stuck my head through the flaps.

"Conno-" but before I could even ask he was holding the dagger with two fingers as the blade. I pulled it out of his fingers, carefully lifting it up, so as not to cut him. "Thank you." I said as politely as I could. I withdrew back into the back of the carriage; I looked at Amy and said "You fool, this was meant for us." I said as I slid the dagger carefully back into place.

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

"How about because _I_ gave it to you and _he_ is already armed to the teeth," I sighed heavily "Never mind, I suppose it's alright now." I rested my head back against the crate with my head facing up and my arms in a more comfortable position, the gentle rocking of the carriage lulled me to sleep.

"It's strange; she almost seems sweet like this." I inhaled deeply as I slowly opened my eyes. I stretched my arms out behind my head for a moment, embracing that strange yet wonderful feeling which I never understood. I rubbed the palms of my hands against my eyes and then pulled my hands down my checks. Before my hands had left my face I groaned

"You'll regret that Auditore hore." I lifted my back off of the crates, into a 90 degree angle. I stretched to hold my cold toes. I wiggled my toes in the warmth of my hands.

"Oh you're awake, I didn't realise."

"Of course you didn't, otherwise you wouldn't have said it," she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and smiled. I let go of my feet and planted them onto the floor. I was just about to stand up when the carriage came to an abrupt halt. It shook me slightly, similarly to bus. Only then did I realise the sun shining through the material creating a lovely picturesque silhouette of Amy. I thought to myself '_If only I had some pastels to draw this, damn._'

"We're back." Connor called through the sheet of material. I heard the heavy '_thud_' sound of Connor jumping off of the cart, reminding me of a certain day that I could use to get back at her for that sly little comment. She hopped out of the back of the cart and I slid out after her.

"Amy," I called to her. She was about a yard away from me, looking at the manor, clearly happy to be back. She turned around to face me. I looked down at my nails and pretended to clean them. "Remember what I said about 'Don't wind me up...'?" I looked up at her then looked at Connor who was making his way to the front door. A smirk flickered across my face. "Hey Connor~" I was about to make my way over to him when it finally clicked to Amy what I was about to do.

"I said I was sorry, okay?" she said holding her arms out straight in an attempt to stop me. I lowered her arm down and pushed it firmly to her side. I still had a hold of her arm when I looked up and smiled at Connor.

"Did you know-" I was cut off by Amy pulling me in and trying to gag me with her hand. I lifted my hand showing three fingers, then two, then one. By that time she was still refusing to let go of me (obviously). I pressed my tongue as widely as I could and slid it up along her hand. My saliva had given me enough lubrication to slide my upper jaw over. I bit down on her index knuckle, not so hard as to damage her, just enough to leave a slightly red mark along with indentations. I looked up to see Connor staring at us with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you wish to tell me?" He asked. My mouth was open and primed to blab everything I knew when a tiny little plea cried from behind.

"Please don't." I turned around to see Amy clutching the hand I injured. I sighed.

"Fine then," I turned to Connor "Sorry, maybe another time." I shrugged at him. Connor began to walk around to the back. I followed him and noticed the silence as I walked behind him. I turned around to see Amy still rubbing her hand.

"Come on! I didn't even bite you that hard!"

"You bloody well did!" she retorted.

Connor was talking to Achilles as they watched the sun rise. I made my way open to the back door. I opened it to find inside, cold, empty and frankly, dusty. I coughed as I made my way to the stairs. '_Time to go to bed, me thinks! Aahhh bed..._'


	13. 13 Argumentative Nature

Parting Ways

Chapter 13, Cleanlyness

Assassins Creed 3 fan-fiction

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED 3** (or Connor unfortunately) **BUT MARIAM AND AMY ARE MY OWN IDEAS**

I was asleep on my bed; on top of the cover with my limbs stretched out, head imbedded into my pillow. I rolled over onto my side when a bit of my hair fell onto the tip of my nose. I shook it off of my face and sat up in my bed. I separated a section of hair and placed it above my lip. It smelled salty, like seaweed and was dry and frizzy. I dropped my hair and lifted my wrist to my nose, unsurprisingly to find it smelt the same. I checked to see if there were any spare clothes left in the draws but they were empty. I walked around the house to find Achilles. I knocked on a door gently three times with my index knuckle; I leaned into the door to hear a faint 'Enter'. Gingerly I entered like Achilles told me to. I only peaked my head enough to see him sitting in his room sitting at an old looking desk. He was writing something, though I did not know what. He set his quill down in the inkpot and stood up to face.

"Achilles," I said a bit timidly. He waved for me to fully enter his room, I did but I still stayed next to the door. "I don't want to be any more of a hassle for you, but do you have any more spare clothes?" He took a moment to think. In that brief moment I took a quick scan of his room. There was his desk, next to that his draws, then his bed. On his bead was his hat and opposite the hat was Connor, leaning his back against the wall. '_How long has he been there?_'

"I do not believe so, sorry." I saw Connor fidget in the corner of my eye. I took a step closer.

"Are there any spare towels?" I asked.

"They're in the closet in the bathroom." I said my thanks and turned. I opened the and just as my foot touched the floor, Achilles called me back. I took a step backwards and turned around. I scrunched my lips together as I stared at him, curious to know what he wanted.

"Connor told me about what happened in Boston," I could feel my eyebrows dip with concern. '_Where is this going?_' He stood up and took a small closer to me. "Of how you managed to be found in a tied in a sack in the waters of the harbour. So tell me, how did you end up like that?" I relaxed a little but a little voice in the back of my head told me to be careful, stay on guard because that cane is heading my way.

"Red coats." I blurted out in defence. He dipped his head down and took another small step towards me.

"Red coats?" I nodded slowly. "How did they manage to capture you?" I relaxed a little bit.

"Well it's not impossible when it's six against one!" I proclaimed. He rubbed the bottom of his with his thumb and index finger. The noise sent a horrible scratching feeling down my spine. He rested his hand back on top of his cane.

"Where was Amy?" It was starting to feel more like an interrogation than a conversation.

"I told her to run and to go get Connor." He glanced over to Connor briefly, who shuffled nervously in silence.

"Where was Connor?" He asked.

"Chasing Stephan." Connor tried to make a nonchalant break for the door when Achilles stopped him by sticking his cane out in front of him, cutting Connor's exit.

"Would you care to explain why you left two girls out on their own, knowing they would not be able to properly defend themselves?" Connor became angry and defensive. He pointed to me.

"I told them if they saw any redcoats they were to hide; it's not my fault if they didn't!" Achilles stared at me. I put my hand on Connor's finger and pushed it down as hard and sharply as I could. I stared at him, he glared at me.

"We did hide. It didn't work, O.K?"

"Then why did you not fight, Achilles gave you a weapon and I taught you how to use it!"

His voice was getting uncomfortably higher and higher.

"I did to the best of my abilities; I managed to slash some ones face before I was squashed by a group of redcoats. Either way I don't understand why you're throwing a temper tantrum because we're both fine and you're fine, so stop shouting." He looked at me and let out a low growling noise. Sharply, he turned away from me, pushed down Achilles' cane and stormed out. I followed shortly tilting my head back as far as I could and walked to my room dragging my feet along the floor. I let out and 'ARRRG' as I entered my room. I let my head droop forward as I walked to my bed. I dropped belly first onto the bed, grabbed the pillow and pressed it into my face as hard as I could and whispered into it.

"Why does everything I do turn into an argument?"


End file.
